Love never dies
by puss-is-in-boots
Summary: Edward and Bella were in love and together when they were human, until Edward catches the Spanish influenza. 90 years later, Bella yes she's a vamp moves to Forks. What happens when she meets a certain gorgeous vamp? Could it really be her Edward?
1. Chapter 1

**_**Edward and Bella were in love and together when they were human, until Edward catches the Spanish influenza. 93 years later, Bella (yes she's a vamp) moves to Forks, still heartbroken over losing her only love but hopeful that they will meet again, what happens when she sees a certain bronze haired, golden eyed vampire? Could it be true? Could he really be her Edward from all those years ago? A sweet story about two people discovering that true love cannot be broken or twisted over time, and falling in love all over again.**_**

**Hey guys I'm back! This isn't the sequel to keeping secrets because I'm still planning that and drafting chapters and stuff, but this is a new story that I would love for you guys to check out. This is the first chapter, so read it and let me know what you think? I would really appreciate it. Thanks guys! (For those of you who are waiting for it, the sequel to keeping secrets will be up A.S.A.P. and will probably be called Charlie's revenge.)**

**Thanks again! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Ninety years. It had been nearly ninety years now since I lost her; my beautiful Isabella. I missed her so much, they say it gets easier with time but it doesn't. It only gets harder. Every day I miss her more than the day before.

I'm Edward Cullen (né Masen). I'm a 107 year old vampire who lives with my 'family' in Forks, Washington; one of the wettest towns in the USA I swear. It's a dull and dreary town most of the time, with only a handful of sunny days a season. My family and I prefer it this way though; it's easier to blend in when it's like that. I live with my 'parents' Carlisle and Esme Cullen, my 'brothers' Jasper Hale and Emmett Cullen, and my 'sisters' Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen; none of us are actually related, and the whole town believes we're adopted apart from Rosalie and Jasper, who are 'twins.' *sighs* I don't know how much longer I can bear this life. Alice keeps promising me it will get better, that it will all become clearer soon, but she's been saying that for so long now that I'm starting to think its mere wishful thinking on her part and not an actual vision. Alice can see the future you see; some vampires have extra abilities and that's hers. I can read minds, a blessing and a curse, and Jasper can feel and influence emotions. Something that causes him to avoid me a lot of the time; not that I blame him.

I'm not really making any sense am I? Let me explain. Isabella Masen (née Swan) and I fell in love back when I was a human in 1917. Her parents were very rich where as my family merely lived comfortably. Her family wanted her to marry someone of high society and my family wasn't good enough. But Isabella didn't care; she loved me and wanted to get married. So we did. We married in secret out of town; no one knew except my parents who loved her almost as much as I did. We were planning to elope once I had managed to get enough money together from my job but unfortunately I came down with the Spanish influenza. I 'died' 2months after we got married. Once I awoke from the change and realised what had happened I was devastated yet elated at the same time. My poor Isabella thought I was dead; she would be distraught. I tried to go and find her; to tell her that everything would be okay and that we could still be together like we had always planned but Carlisle wouldn't let me. He said it was too dangerous. That I would kill her; I couldn't hurt her like that. So I left. I only planned to go away for a few years; to get my thirst under control and then come back to her. But when I came back she was no longer there and no one knew what had happened to her. There were rumours that she had gotten married and moved away. But she couldn't have. She loved me. She told me so herself. But then I had been gone a little longer than planned. I had left her all alone for 5 years. She must have moved on; or at least tried to. I tried to do the same; I'm still trying to.

_Edward stop; you're only hurting yourself thinking like that. Don't look like that I know you were making yourself feel all guilty. Think of the happy times you had. It'll get better I promise. Just be patient a little longer. _It was Alice. She always seemed to know when I was thinking about her. She was one of only 3 people that knew. Esme and Carlisle were the other two. I couldn't face telling anyone else; telling my parents was painful enough. I've never figured out how Alice knew though. No one told her she seemed to just know about her. It was the only thing that was keeping me hanging on. If no one told her and she somehow knew, she must have seen something right? I mean I guess it's not much of a stretch say Bella was turned too. I mean she disappeared seemingly without a trace, and no one's seen her since. God knows I tried looking. *sighs.* _Enough. I've wallowed enough today. Alice is right. Think of the good times. _And that's what I tried to do as my siblings and I made my way to school.

90 years. I cannot believe it has been so long now. I miss him every day. Sometimes I can still hear his voice, and expect him to come around the corner and wrap his arms around me like he used to. I am always left distraught and disappointed when I realise he's not here anymore.

Let me explain. I am Bella Swan, a 107year old vampire who has just moved to Forks, Washington. My real name is Isabella Masen, but only **he** calls me Isabella. So I went back to my maiden name. I'm still not making much sense am I? Edward Masen and I fell in love back in 1917 when I was human. He was so beautiful; with his perfect chiselled jaw and messy bronze hair and his gorgeous piercing green eyes. I could stare into them forever. He was perfect in every way: not only was he good looking he was such a sweet person; always looking after others, thinking of them before himself. He was perfect. Even his little bump from a broken nose was perfect. Needless to say I couldn't help but fall in love with him. But my father wouldn't have that. I wasn't allowed to be with someone of a lower social class than me. I didn't care about social classes, or wealth or any of that stuff. I just wanted Edward. I thought we would never be together but by some miracle he loved me too. We got married in secret in the next town over, and were going to move away together when he had saved up enough money, but he caught the Spanish influenza. It had been sweeping through Chicago, but I never thought it would get to any of us; especially my Edward. But he got sick, and then died. I couldn't believe when the doctor told me. He seemed genuinely sad that he couldn't bring him back to me. I didn't know what to do. What was I supposed to do now? My Edward was gone.

I cried for almost two weeks solid. I barely moved. I didn't sleep much, I didn't eat. What was the point when he was gone? I was walking in the woods near by trying to figure out what cruel person would take him away from me only a month after we had gotten married, when they came. Two vampires: a blonde and a red head came and attacked me. They bit my neck and tried to drain me. They must have thought I was dead when they eventually left. But I wasn't. I had hoped I would die. That way we could be together again. But then the burning started. Three days later I woke up, and somehow I knew I couldn't go back home. So I left. I've been wandering ever since, still trying to figure out why my Edward was taken from me.

_Enough. No more wallowing today. _I sighed. It was time for school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, are you shocked that I updated so fast? I know I am! Haha I'm going to try (Try being the key word here) to update this story every other day and have Charlie's revenge in between that, but no promises lol**

**Also thank you so much for the response I got to the 1****st**** chapter! I had a really crappy day yesterday and see how many people like it really cheered me up so thank you for that! **

**Anyways here's the next chapter, don't forget to review! **

**I do not own twilight**

Chapter 2

Edward and Alice POV's (Edward first)

Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw in forks high that day.

It had been a pretty normal day, with the usual staring and whispers following us, apart from the fact that people seemed more excited than normal, something about a new girl, I wasn't really that interested in finding out more than that especially since all the males were already fantasising about her. It wasn't until biology everything changed.

I was sat in my usual seat, at a desk to myself at the back of the room, when she walked in. She had long chestnut hair and porcelain white skin; she tripped over the door on the way in so apparently she was clumsy too, a trait that I couldn't help but find endearing, but which also brought me back to reality. It reminded me of Isabella, and I was ashamed of my obvious ogling of this human girl. _My heart belongs to my Isabella and it should remain that way _I scolded myself. She was directed to the seat beside me; it being the only one left; and I didn't look up as she sat down. She said hello and I smelt something I hadn't smelt in 90years; freesia. My head snapped up and we both gasped simultaneously. _It couldn't be._ But she looked so much like her; an exact replica in fact. She had the same waist length wavy brown hair with matching eyes, and pale white skin. She looked exactly the same; right down to her lips with the bottom too full for the upper. _No. She's gone! She has to be, it's been 90 years!_ A painful look crossed her already grief-stricken eyes and we both looked away at once. _How on earth? _Maybe she's a relative…. A distant one but she could be a relative none the less. Yes that must be it. That would explain why she smells the same; well not the same, it was sweeter than my Isabella's, and she doesn't look **exactly** like her… she has this… air of grace and inhumanness that my Isabella didn't have; My Isabella was as clumsy as they came. I felt a fond smile cross my face at the thought of her. But it faded as quickly as it came._ No. She was not my Isabella._

(Alice POV)

_No! What is he doing? You're going to ruin everything with your moodiness and refusal to see what's staring you in the face!_ I was watching the future more than usual today and it caused me to see Edward's decision. He refused to believe it. How could it be any one else? She looks exactly the same! Even her! She refused to believe it as well! Although to her credit she was told he was dead where as he had no idea what happened to her. Hmm… I may have to do something if they don't realise it soon….

Let me explain, I'm Alice Cullen, 'sister' to my idiotic brother Edward. I can see the future and I had seen this day coming for a while now. As long as I had known Edward in fact. Today was supposed to be the day he was reunited with Isabella but oh no! Edward just has to make things difficult! He has refused to believe it was her that much I was sure of but as I could only see events based on decisions people make, I didn't know why. She had refused it as well, although I can kind of understand that since she believes he's dead. But if things carry on like this I may have to intervene…..

**So that's if for now guys what did you think of Alice's keeping an eye on them? What will she do now? If Alice is involved it's sure to go right, isn't it? **

**I'll try to update again in 2 days, with Charlie's revenge tomorrow hopefully So with any luck I'll see you then!**

**Puss-is-in-boots**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys Im really sorry I didn't update yesterday! I have no excuse apart from I got drunk and forgot to post it! Haha sorry again but I'm posting it now and there should be another one tomorrow Let me know what you think?**

**I do not own twilight**

Chapter 3

BPOV

I was anxious the next morning. I didn't know what to do. To go to school or not? _Don't be silly Bella he's just a boy!_ Ha-ha. Yeah, just a boy. I couldn't believe it. He can't be my Edward… but he does look like him… right down to the bump on his nose from when he broke it. The only difference was his eyes. My Edward had beautiful glittering emerald eyes, but this boy's eyes were golden.

I should not think of him as a boy. He's a vampire too; he had to be. The golden eyes, (sign of an animal drinker) the pale skin, the inhuman beauty. Plus he smelt like one. Luckily he didn't know I was one too. Sometimes my power comes in handy.

But I just didn't know what to do… I don't know if I can sit there every day being reminded of him. _No. Stop wallowing. It's been almost 90years, you need to move on._ I sighed. My conscience was right. Off to school then.

As I was walking into the school building a small energetic girl came bounding up to me.

'Hi I'm Alice. You're Bella. We're going to be great friends. We should go shopping this weekend, and you should sit with us as lunch!' She talked a mile a minute and didn't stop jumping the whole time. I liked her.

'Hi Alice. Yeah I'm Bella. Yeah sure I'm up for shopping. Not sure about lunch though… who's 'us'?' I replied. As much as I liked Alice I didn't want to sit with a load of people staring at me and asking why I don't eat much.

'Oh just my family. My boyfriend Jasper, his sister Rosalie, her boyfriend and my brother Emmett and my other brother Edward.' Hmm… not too many people… and Alice was nice…. Ahh what the heck I need some nice friends in this town. I agreed and she squealed so loud I was worried my ear drums would burst even if it was impossible for me, and hugged me around the waist. 'Awesome! I'll see you at lunch then! Bye Bella!' And she skipped away. Yes, literally skipped down the corridor.

My morning classes were boring as expected. As a vampire you rarely learn anything new. Lunch however, was another story. As I walked into the lunch room I heard a high pitched squeal that could only have come from Alice. I looked over, and froze. He was there. _Relax, breath. It'll be fine._ I actually listened to my conscience and made my way over. The only seat left was right opposite him. When Alice introduced me to everyone I learnt that his name was Edward and froze again. _How many more coincidences will there be?_ When Alice told them my name, my full name for some strange reason, I saw him freeze, which was a little odd. Eventually though I relaxed; it was hard not to they were all so nice. We started talking and I learnt a bit more about their family and where they were from and was met with another coincidence.

'So Bella, where are you from?' It was Alice. Again. She'd been incessantly asking me questions.

'Originally? I'm from Chicago, but I've moved around a lot. My…. Uncle travels a lot for his job.' She squealed again and exclaimed: 'Chicago? Eddie here is from Chicago too! Maybe you guys have met before?' He had frozen as had I. What is going on? Luckily we were saved by the bell. But we did have biology next so maybe not.

Edward walked with me to class and we began talking. Just mindless small talk that didn't reveal much about either of us. But when we got into class we spent the whole period talking: asking questions, chatting, finding out things about each other. But it was only when I arrived home I realised one thing: in that lesson I hadn't thought about my Edward once.

**And that's it for now guys! I'll be back tomorrow so you won't have to wait long. What did you think? What did you guys think about Alice's not so subtle interference? Review and let me know! **

**Puss-is-in-boots**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry apparently I suck at updating on time! But I've got loads of exams this week before I go home for Christmas so my updates might be rather all over the place this week so bear with me! Anyways I've skipped forward a month or so in this one just to get the story moving, so review and tell me what you think? Thanks!**

**I do not own twilight**

Chapter 4

EPOV

I didn't know what to do. I liked her, yet it pained me at the same time. I sighed. Bella and I had become friends of sorts over the last month, especially since Alice insisted on them being friends for some odd reason, and I had grown to care for her. How could I not? She was beautiful. But it made me feel guilty. _What about my Isabella?_ Stop. Isabella is gone; and pining after her won't bring her back. I have grown to care for Bella, although it was nothing in comparison to my love for Isabella, but she's only human. I shouldn't care for her like this. And then there's the other matter of what if I only care for her because of how much she's like my Isabella? The resemblance really was uncanny; I swear if it weren't for the fact my Isabella would be over 100 by now I would swear it was her.

Suddenly my head snapped up. _Freesia. _And not the freesia smell of Bella, but of _my _Isabella! Without thinking I raced off in search of her.

(BPOV)

I was hunting when it happened. I smelt it before I heard it. Vampire. It had to be one of the Cullen's; but they couldn't know what I was. I raced away as quickly as I could, darting in all different directions to confuse my scent before jumping into a lake and back out again to end it.

I finally got back to my house, all senses on high alert when I realised it. That scent wasn't any scent. It smelt like my Edward. _How had I not noticed before?_ But it couldn't be him. He was dead. Wasn't he? And if he wasn't… well he would have looked for me, come back for me… wouldn't he? I couldn't handle this anymore… hearing him at every turn, smelling him! And then feeling guilty because I was starting to like Edward Cullen… I broke down in dry sobs. Too exhausted to use my power and seem human again. God I missed him… In a week it would be our 90th anniversary. I just wanted to be near him again. But could I handle it?

Touching my wedding ring I wore around my neck I decided it didn't matter. I need to go. I needed some kind of closure. My decision was made. I was going back to Chicago. One last time.

(EPOV)

I raced through the trees, following her scent. It was her I was sure of it this time. She really was here! If I just go around this corner….

Nothing. The scent stopped at a lake. I searched all around it for some trace of her scent, but by this point it was raining and when I started back the direction I came there was no trace of it there either. I went back to the lake dejected. I couldn't believe it. I was so sure it was her this time. I broke down sobbing. I couldn't take this anymore. Everything reminded me of her. And in one week it would be our 90th anniversary. I needed closure. As much as I missed her I couldn't go on like this. Taking my gold wedding band off the chain around my neck, and placing it back on my finger I decided. I was going back to Chicago. One last time.

(Alice POV)

_YES! Finally! _As much as I felt bad for them, and it wasn't exactly the reunion I was hoping for, at least now I know they're both going to meet in the same place, as who they really are. Maybe now, once Edward sees Isabella weeping over his grave he'll pull his head out of his ass and realize it's her!

At that moment he walked through the door looking so distraught I couldn't help but put my arms around him. 'I'm sorry Edward.' I whispered. He briefly hugged me back before brokenly whispering: 'I know.' He left, presumably to tell Esme and Carlisle of his decision and I couldn't help but feel bad… maybe if I had just told him…?

**There we go guys. Finally some action! Haha what did you think? Will Bella and Edward actually meet in Chicago? Will they realise who they are? Did you all feel bad for Alice? I know I did lol**

**I'll (hopefully) be back on Monday with another update! Please review and tell me what you think **

**Puss-is-in-boots**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Finally a regular update! Haha Okay so since I'm super busy at the minute with end of term exams and sorting out going home for xmas updates are going to be really all over the place for the next week or so I'm afraid! And this is kind of a filler chapter since I haven't quite finished their meeting and stuff in the next chapter but I wanted to post something.**

**So let me know what you think and hopefully I'll be back on Wednesday, but no promises?**

**Oh also for those of you that asked: Bella's power is a mental and physical shield. And when she puts it up, she appears human and it masks her scent. Because her scent is masked, that's why Edward doesn't realise who it is, and when she's a vamp and her scent isn't masked she smells exactly the same as when she was human. (Just to clear that up)**

**I do not own twilight**

Chapter 5

(EPOV)

Once I had told Esme and Carlisle of my decision, a decision they respected, I wasted no time in sorting out time off school and a plane Chicago. The week passed quickly for once, which I was grateful for as I wanted to get there soon to see how much had changed. I wanted to see all of our favourite places before I went to her grave side. It was nothing special; her parents had respected her wishes and placed her in the same grave as my empty coffin. She wasn't even in there… her parents had no idea what happened to her, and after years with no trace, they assumed she had been killed and had a funeral for her.

When I finally arrived in Chicago a day or so later, the first place I went was the place I met her. The old market place. Of course it was no longer a market place, it had been tarmacked over and had a supermarket built over it now. But as I stood there, in the same place I had stood all those years ago, it was like nothing had changed. I could imagine her standing there, with her gorgeous chestnut hair and matching eyes, gazing back at me, both of us wondering who the other was.

After the market place I went to the chapel in the little village next door where we got married. It was still there, although it was in ruins now since no one had bothered to care for it. I walked up to where the top of the alter had been, and as I looked back towards the doors I could imagine her stood there, she had insisting on walking up the isle to meet me, and I could never say no to her. I could imagine her stood there, with a blinding smile on her face, looking more beautiful than ever in her floor length white gown. I had seen her in it before, it was her Sunday best, but neither of us could afford anything more. I had spent all the money I had on our wedding rings, and although they weren't much she looked at me with so much joy and love you would have thought they were worth a million dollars. I closed my eyes and I could just about remember cupping her face in my hands, and lowering my lips to hers after the vicar pronounced us man and wife. That was the best day of my life.

Finally I went to the place I had planned to go to all along. The graveyard. I didn't take long to find what I was looking for, but when I got to our grave stone I was met with a shocking sight. It was a vampire, sobbing over the grave stone murmuring 'Edward' over and over. When I turned the corner I saw her and gasped, causing her head to snap up and her eyes to meet mine.

'Bella?'

**DUN DUN DUN! Haha sorry to keep you on a cliffy! But I haven't worked out how the meeting is going to go at the minute. Also, do you guys want Bella's POV of this day, and what she did, or do you just want me to skip straight to their meeting? Review and let me know, and I'll see you guys in two days! **

**Puss-is-in-boots**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! S****orry to leave you on a cliffy, but hey I've got to keep you reading somehow! :P haha right here's the next chapter, there was a mixed opinion in that some people did want Bella's POV and some didn't, so….. I gave you both! Aren't I nice?**

**Anyways please review and I'll see you again on Friday! **

**I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 6

BPOV

The week passed quickly, and before I knew it I was in Chicago. The first place I went to was the first place we met. It was a supermarket now, but I could still picture him stood there. He looked so beautiful. I didn't think he would ever want me, but then by some miracle he felt the same. It wasn't long before we fell in love.

The next place was the church in the next town over. As I stood at the bottom of the aisle where I stood all those years ago I felt tears streaming down my cheeks and a tender smile on my face. Standing here it felt so real. It was like he was here with me. I sighed before moving onto the place I intended to go all along; the graveyard.

I didn't take long before I was making my way through the headstones to ours. I used to visit every year, but after a while it was easier for me to stay away. It brought back too many memories being here. I came to the grave that we had both been placed in, (Or at least that's what a lot of people thought) dropped the red rose I had bought with me over the grass and knelt down in front of the headstone. I felt more tears running down my face as I traced his name.

'Oh Edward; I miss you so much. Every day it gets harder; I thought it was supposed to get easier? I love you so much, and I've spent so long hoping that you'll come around the corner and hug me like you used to. But I think it's time. It's time I moved on. I will always love you; but it hurts too much to love you anymore…' At this point I broke down; I felt my shield disappear as I sobbed; murmuring his name. I was so wrapped up in my grief that I didn't notice anyone come up behind me until the gasped. My head snapped up and he asked: 'Bella?'

(EPOV, from where he left off in previous chapter)

'Bella? Is that you?' I repeated when she didn't answer. She appeared frozen. I didn't understand… she's a vampire? How? For how long? She sighed.

'Yes, Edward. It's me. And before you ask yes I am a vampire and I have been this way for some time. My power is to appear human. I have a mental and physical shield. And yes, as you can see from my eyes, I hunt animals to. Anything else?' She waited for my answer looking up at me. But when I looked into her eyes all my thoughts flew away. She looked so….. sad. No… sad wasn't the word… she was grieving. And from what it seemed… she was grieving over…. Me? Not that she knew it was me I suppose. But maybe I knew her…. In my human life at least… As I was puzzling this out I happened to glance down and what I saw on her finger made me more shocked than anything else.

I knelt down beside her and took hold of her left hand. 'How did you get this?' She didn't answer; her gaze was locked on my left hand where my wedding band was. She merely repeated my question back to me. I didn't understand…. The only way she could have it was if….. no. It couldn't be…

I looked up into her eyes and it was like the rest of the world fell away. I was a 17 year old boy again, looking into her eyes for the first time. I managed to choke out: 'Isabella.' Before she threw her arms around my neck sobbing into my shoulder; I hugged her to me, both of us sobbing the others name over and over. I didn't know how, or why, but someone had brought her back to me. After all this time… someone had looked after us. I was home.

**Awwwwwww So what did you think? Don't worry: ITS NOT THE END! Haha they still have to tell each other their stories. Plus what will happen when the reality of them being here sets in. Bella was so sure that if he was still alive he would look for her. But he didn't, did he?**

**I'll be back on Friday guys! Until then don't forget to review! **

**Puss-is-in-boots**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! A few of you thought that was the end: IT'S NOT! Haha I've still got a few more tricks up my sleeve, and they have things to discuss Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm glad you all like this story so much! It's my favourite one Anyways here's the next chapter, review and let me know what you think?**

**Oh ALSO! My updates might be a bit all over the shop over the next few days because I'm going home for xmas. So things will be a bit up in the air. I'm going to try to update tomorrow INSTEAD OF Sunday because I can write on my train journey, but no promises! **

**I do not own Twilight**

Chapter 7

BPOV

As I held him in my arms, sobbing into his neck I couldn't believe it was him all along. _How did I not know?_ But all the same I was grateful to whoever brought him back to me. For the first time in 90years I felt whole again. I could breathe again.

I don't know how long we sat like that; holding each other in silence. But eventually reality began to set in, for me at least. _He was supposed to be dead_. I mean I guess I understand why he couldn't come to me at first; he might have killed me. But after… _why didn't he come back to me? _At this thought I pulled away from him, hurt. I decided to get straight to the point:

'Why didn't you come back for me? I thought… I thought you loved me.' My voice was merely a hurt filled whisper.

'I tried! Oh Isabella of course I tried to find you! But Carlisle wouldn't let me; I was only a new born I could have hurt you! Or worse! I couldn't live with myself if I did that….' His voice trailed off, laced with pain.

'So what? You just left? And never came back?' I couldn't look at him. I didn't want to see the apology in his eyes. I would cave.

'Of course I came back! But I was away longer than I had anticipated… I came back 5 years later… and there was no trace of you anywhere… there were rumours you had eloped… others that you were attacked by a bear… more that your parents had disowned you…. I didn't know what to do, or what to believe! I tried for years! I searched everywhere I could think of that you might have gone… anywhere you had been or wanted to go… even places that only came up in conversation! But… there was nothing… I couldn't find you… and then… then your parents held a funeral… I knew you weren't in the coffin… but that was when reality began to set in… I began to believe you must be dead… and I've mourned you ever since…' He began sobbing again at this point. 'Please, Isabella, my love, don't leave again. Now I've found you I can't…. I can't lose you again…. Please I…' He broke off, unable to continue and then I knew. He was telling the truth. I threw my arms around him once again; sobbing into his neck.

'Oh Edward! I've missed you so much! I didn't want to believe it when the doctors told me… but I had no choice… and then they had the funeral and that was it… my life was over. Oh god I've missed you…' His arms tightened further around my waist as we sobbed out our relief into the other.

Eventually, we calmed down enough to look into the eyes of the other. Edward's hand came up to stroke my cheek and murmuring: 'My Isabella,' he pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back, and it wasn't long before our tender kiss became desperate; both of us desperate to remember the taste of the other, to bring back the memories of our blurry human past.

We kissed for an immeasurable amount of time, before pulling away.

'I love you, my Isabella.' Isabella. No one had called me that in so long. In fact the last person was him… I kind of liked it that way.

'I love you too Edward. So much.'

And nothing more needed to be said. At least for now. We needed to talk; I knew. We still had to discuss our pasts and what happened, and where we go now. And then there was the fact that he needed to know what happened before I died; no matter how painful it was for me to re-call. But that could wait until tomorrow. For now, both of us wanted to enjoy having our hearts put back together.

**Awwww How sweet they're back together xD But what's Bella's secret? What does she have to tell Edward about their past? Stay tuned and find out! I'll see you soon, guys! Don't forget to review! **

**Puss-is-in-boots**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys Im sooooooooooo sorry! I left my laptop charger on the train coming home from uni so then my laptop died with all my work on it and I've only just managed to get another one!**

**I got some really great reviews of the last chapter so thank you! I wrote this on a train out of wales, when I had already been up 3 hours, (It was 7am) so I'm sorry if my spelling or grammar is a bit haywire!**

**anyways review and let me know what you think?**

**Also, this chapter is a bit heavy and angst-y… just to warn you. Oh and there's a little secret that Bella tells Edward. Did you guys see it coming?**

**AND! (This is IMPORTANT!) There are a few… sexual references in this chapter. I don't outright talk about it… but it's implied. So yeah… I WARNED YOU. So don't get all on my case :P**

**I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 8

EPOV

I couldn't believe it; I had been staring at her for hours and I still couldn't believe she was here. We had checked into a hotel, since we had things to talk about and the graveyard wasn't exactly the ideal setting. But we had spent the last few hours in silence; the only sound our breathing as our lips moved in synchronisation. She was the first to break the silence.

'Edward, we need to talk. Figure out… what happened. I mean I know what happened to you, obviously Carlisle saved you and I'm guessing you've been with him ever since. But… you don't know about my past…. There are things I have to tell you…' She seemed so… nervous? I hadn't seen her like this before… she was usually so confident.

'You can tell me anything my love.' I replied kissing her temple. Her eyes closed and she leaned into my touch; I couldn't help but smile. She did the exact same thing when we were human.

'Okay… well this is going to be hard for me… I… I've never told anyone… but you deserve to know.'

'Okay what is it love?' I was starting to get anxious. I had this awful feeling in my gut that I was about to find out something bad.

'Okay, so you know what happened after we got married, we spent the weekend… _together_ and then we had to go back to how things were. Two months later you caught the influenza, and then died. Well... those two weeks right after your death were awful… I couldn't sleep… I was barely eating anything… I simply didn't want to be if you weren't alive. But I couldn't bring myself to end it all…. It was like there was something… telling me not to. That there was a reason I was still alive. So I stayed alive; barely. But then… two weeks after your passing, I went for a walk in the woods when it happened. I had been having stomach pains on and off all day, and at first I thought it was my monthly bleed coming early… but I hadn't had my last two so I was beginning to worry. And then I got a horrendous pain in my abdomen. And… I felt like… like I needed to push… like something wanted to come out of me… so I pushed and pushed… but then…. Oh Edward….' She was sobbing her way through at this point and I was frozen in horror. I had a feeling I knew what was coming. 'I was pregnant Edward! But it didn't survive…. It was a little tiny thing… barely recognisable as a baby it being only 2months…. But still…. I knew… I lost too much blood…. I thought I was dying… but then there was this horrendous burning…. Next thing I knew I woke up like this…' And then she broke down sobbing. I couldn't focus. I couldn't breathe. A baby. My son or daughter. 'I'm so sorry Edward…. If I had known… I would have tried harder I swear it! Oh our poor little baby… I killed it! And I am so sorry Edward!' At this I drew her tightly to me. Sobbing with her.

'It's not your fault sweetheart, I don't blame you. It just wasn't meant to be. These things happen. It's alright. It's going to be alright.' We rocked back and forth for a while; sobbing out our grief together.

Eventually, we both calmed enough to be able to speak coherently.

'Isabella, love- wait. Do you prefer Bella or Isabella now?' I was confused as to what to call her. I thought she preferred Isabella, but she went by Bella in school.

'Erm… Isabella… when it's you anyways. No one else has called me it since we were human.' Hmm… I kind of liked that… I was the only one who called her Isabella. I smiled.

'Okay, well then, Isabella, I don't blame you for what happened. I am a little upset that you didn't take better care of yourself, but I can understand how you felt. I don't blame you at all, love. Things like this happen all the time. We'll get through it together. I love you.' I immediately felt her relax against me.

'I love you too, Edward.' I sighed. Sweeter words had never been spoken. We then spent the next few hours getting… _reacquainted. _We could talk about the rest in the morning.

**So…. What did you think? Did you see that coming? Was it convincing enough? Let me know what you thought. I actually got a little choked up writing this one. (Which is not good- if you look like you're about to cry on a train people look at you like you're crazy- trust me on that lol)**

**Anyways review and I should be back… Sunday I think… maybe tomorrow if you leave me enough reviews ;) haha**

**Puss-is-in-boots**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry about the delay things have been crazy down here with everyone wanting to meet up before I go back to uni. But I go back on Thurs so updates should be back to normal by next week at the latest **

**Oh and thank you for all the reviews and favourite stories, story alerts etc! It really overwhelmed me, I didn't realise how many people liked this story! Haha so thank you for that!**

**Anyways enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**I do not own twilight.**

Chapter 9

APOV

'Alice honey, staring at the phone isn't going to make it ring.' Esme's voice brought me back to reality. I had been impatiently waiting for the phone to ring all day. I wanted to know what happened! But Edward was being stubborn and not calling.

'I know mum but I want to know!' I heard Jasper chuckle from behind me as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

'We all do darling but you just have to be patient. Edward and Bella will call us when they are ready.' I sighed and leant against his muscular frame. I had told them all where Edward had gone and that he was going to meet Bella there but not the reason why he went or who Bella really was. That was his story to tell. They were all really curious but knew not to ask. Well… all of them except Emmett. He was like a child. So impatient.

BPOV

The weak early morning sunlight streamed through the window the next morning, as I lay in Edward's arms, making our skin sparkle like diamonds. We had spent the night getting to know each other again; asking trivial questions like 'is your favourite colour still green?' to which I had replied no. (How he didn't twig when I said it was now gold I will never know.) But we had been silent for the last hour or so, just enjoying being back in each other's arms.

'We have to go back soon, love. Everyone's probably wondering where we are.' I heard Edward's voice murmur. I absent mindedly stroked his collar bone as I answered him.

'I know. I wish we didn't have to though. I could stay here forever.' I felt more than heard his answering chuckle.

'You mean here in this hotel, or _here_.' He whispered the last part as he tightened his arms around me. I leant up to kiss him and told him: 'I love you.'

'I love you too sweetheart. Come on we should probably check out soon.'

And with that we were on the way back to forks. On the way back however I was hit with a realisation.

'Edward… Are we going back to your house?' He looked confused.

'Of course love, why?' I took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

'I'm going to meet your family.'

APOV

'YAAAAAAAAAAYY!' I couldn't help but squeal as I got the vision. Everyone came downstairs looking at me confused. 'They're coming home!'

**Sorry this one's a bit short, it's sort of a filler. The next one will either be one long chapter, or two short ones I haven't decided yet. I think I may have about 5ish chapters left…. Maybe more maybe less I don't know.**

**Anyways let me know what you think and I'll be back A.S.A.P.**

**Pussisinboots**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I'm back again I've discovered that train rides are great for writing chapters! Haha I'm so bored that all I've done is write! I should be reading books for my French lit exam but…. Shhhh…. No one needs to know that I haven't! :P**

**Anyways review and let me know what you think?**

**I do not own twilight.**

Chapter 10

EPOV

I couldn't help but laugh. Only my Isabella would worry about something like that.

'Sweetheart, don't worry. They will love you. Almost as much as I do.' I brought her hand up to my lips and kissed the back of it. As I had been doing almost every 5 minutes for the whole plane journey so far. I couldn't help it. It was like I had to remind myself that she was here; that she was real.

'But what if they don't? I mean as far as they know I'm just a silly little human, right? What if they don't like me when they find out I was hiding who I really am?' I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her temple, smiling once again when she leant into me.

'Relax, my love. They will love you. I promise. But I meant to ask: how does the whole you seeming human thing work?' I was curious, as I knew Carlisle would be, as to how it masked everything. She even smelt human.

'I'm not exactly sure. I mean when I was turned all I had to go on was a note saying:

_Dearest Isabella,_

_You may be wondering what happened to you. Well let me explain. You are now a vampire. No I am not joking. You cannot sleep, you do not burn in the sun (although you should still avoid it.) and no you cannot turn into a bat. I changed you so that we may finally be together now that wretched Masen boy is gone. Don't worry though, I know that you are still grieving, and as I am not a monster I shall allow you adequate time to grieve your loss. _

_But I will return one day,_

_Yours always,_

_A friend._

So I've kind of had to figure it all out for myself. But as far as I know it is some kind of shield that I have. I can turn it on and off, and when it's on I appear human and when it's off I am a vampire.'

I couldn't believe that. She was just left a note! That's all? And what did they mean 'that wretched Masen boy?' I wasn't aware I had any enemies? Or any competition for that matter.

'Edward?' It was Isabella. She had her hand on my cheek and was looking concernedly at me.

'Sorry love. But how dare they! How dare they leave you there, defenceless with only a note!' She smiled and me and stroked my cheek and I remembered how she loved it when I was protective of her when we were human. Hmm… interesting. I sighed. 'Sorry love, but I hate to think of you out there all alone.

'I know you do, but I'm here now aren't I? I'm here safe, in your arms. So just relax. Whoever it was must have lost interest because they never came back.' She was right, I was worrying about nothing. I tightened my arms around her waist and bent down to kiss her full on the lips. She fisted her hands in my hair tugging on it slightly and I couldn't help but groan. _Minx. _She knows I love it when she does that. I always hand. I pulled away from her glaring playfully at her.

'Mrs. Masen, are you trying to seduce me? And on an aeroplane no less?' She giggled and I revelled in the sound.

'I can't help it if you are too sexy for your own good.' She then proceeded to stick her tongue out at me, and I couldn't help but hug her close to me. I breathed in her scent at her neck and whispered. 'I've missed you so much.' And then I placed a kiss at the base of her neck. She put her hands around my neck and whispered 'I've missed you too' in response.

(BPOV) (Sometime later)

Once our plane landed we had a bit of a disagreement over whose car to take back to forks. Neither of us wanted to be apart, but we both wanted to drive our cars back. Eventually he managed to convince me to come with him and that we'll get someone to drive her car back. Truth be told I could never say no to him. And he knew it.

'So tell me about your family. What are they like?' I wanted to at least know who they all were before we got there.

'Well there are my parents: Esme and Carlisle. Carlisle, as you probably know, is a doctor at the hospital and Esme designs houses. They're the kindest people you could ever meet. I know they'll love you. Then there's my brother Emmett and his wife, and my sister, Rosalie. Emmett looks intimidating but he's really just a big softie. Watch out though, he likes practical jokes. Rosalie is… well Rosalie. She can seem hard and cold but she's really protective of her family and she loves Emmett. Then finally there's My other brother Jasper, and his wife and my sister Alice. Alice is the most hyper and excitable person I have ever met, and she loves shopping so watch out because she will definitely drag you along. But Jasper is her perfect other half. He's calm and collected. He was a soldier as well so he plans things where Alice is spontaneous. They're perfect for each other.'

'And you love them.' I replied. It was obvious in the way he spoke about them.

'Yes I do. Although not as much as I love you.' I smiled at him. He was such a cheese ball.

'So you know about my shield, do any of your family have other abilities?' I was curious to know if I was just me or if any of them do as well.

'Well Alice can see the future; although nothing is certain, things change when people make different decisions. And jasper is an empath; so he can read and influence people emotions. And then there's me. I can read minds; although not yours… which is annoying.' Wow they had a powerful family. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw his face though. He looked so frustrated. I knew he was trying to read my mind. He always said he could never figure me out.

We were silent for a while, just enjoying each other's company until Edward turned up a drive way and we pulled up in front of a huge white house with more glass windows than I could count and a huge garage added on the side. Edward parked outside the garage and turned to look at me.

'Are you ready, love?' He asked. Was I ready? NO. But I would go in anyway. For Edward.

'No. But let's go.' He grinned at me and leant over to kiss me, and I knew then that I could do this. For him.

**Awwww lots of cute Edward and Bella moments lately; I love it! xD So what did you think? The next chapter will probably be longer, and you'll get to hear ALL of their love story, hopefully filling in all the blanks you're wondering about! So If there's anything you're still wondering about that you want to make sure I include let me know and I'll put it in Although I won't be putting in anything new about the person who changed Bella- that's for later **

**Puss-is-in-boots**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys I'm back again! Thanks to everyone who reviewed/ story alerted/ favourite love never dies- it means a lot to know that you guys like my story! Anyways this chapter is kind of split into two, this one is more of her meeting his family, and the next one will have their story in it. let me know what you think?**

**Oh also THIS IS NOT THE END! I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve before I let this story go ;)**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

**I do not own twilight.**

Chapter 11

BPOV

Edward was just about to get out of the car when I stopped him.

'Wait…. Should they know… about what I am, I mean?' I still had my shield down and I wasn't sure whether or not I should keep it that way…

'It's up to you love- stay however you feel comfortable. But there are no secrets in our family so we will have to show them when we explain everything.' He replied. Hmm… he was right. I decided to stay this way and we walked hand in hand up to his front door. We didn't even have time to open the door before I was tackled to the ground (literally) by a very excitable vampire who was talking a mile a minute.

'Oh my gosh! You're finally here! I've been waiting forever! Edward was being stubborn and wouldn't answer my calls so I just had to wait and I hate waiting!' She looked at me expectantly, as though waiting for an answer but I just blinked at her. She continued: 'Oh sorry!' and then proceeded to jump up and help me off the ground. I could see Edward glaring at her from the front door but I smiled at him to let him know it was okay and he got that goofy love-struck-teenager look on his face in response.

'So I'm guessing you're Alice? I love your shoes by the way!' Edward had said she liked fashion so I guessed this was a good way to make a good first impression. Plus I did really like her shoes. They were midnight blue peep-toe heels with a black sequined bow across the front.

'Thanks! There the new jimmy choo ones that come out next week! Oh my gosh we totally have to go shopping! There's this great store in…' I tuned her out and let her drag me into the house, winking at Edward as I passed. All his family was gathered in the living room. A man and a woman; presumably his parents; stood up to greet us, but stopped after a few steps, shocked by something. A big muscular man boomed from his place on the couch:

'I thought she was human… but she's a vamp too? Cool!' And then added on: 'Ow! Rosie, what was that for?' when the beautiful blonde next to him reached over to smack him across the back of the head. I guess I should introduce myself? But before I could Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and said:

'Everyone, this is my Bella. Bella this is Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and you've met Alice.' He indicated to each person as he said their name, and by this point Alice had danced over (yes literally danced) to sit on the lap of the blonde haired vampire that was covered in scars which Edward had said was Jasper. He looked slightly familiar with his intimidating appearance and with all of his scars I wondered if I knew him. The something occurred to me.

'Why did you call me Bella?' I asked Edward. He chuckled and replied:

'I thought that's what you preferred everyone to call you?' I nodded but mumbled 'yeah but not you' like and insolent child and he placed a kiss on the top of my head. By this point everyone seemed to come back to reality and Esme stepped forward and hugged me.

'It's so lovely to finally meet you dear. Poor Edward wouldn't stop talking about you. It was all 'Bella this' and 'Bella that.'' Edward groaned. I couldn't help but laugh.

'It's nice to meet you too. You have a lovely home! It's so light and open! Did you design it? Edward mentioned that you design houses in your spare time?'

'Oh thank you dear. Yes I did actually, but I'm thinking of redecorating, all the white in the house is getting rather dull.' Then Carlisle stepped forward and hugged me also, saying:

'It's lovely to meet you Bella. Please come and sit down.' I did as requested and Edward sat next to me. Once everyone was settled I decided it was time to clear a few things up.

'I believe I owe you all an apology. I am actually a vampire, and I didn't mean to hide my existence from you, but I've been doing that for so long now that it was second nature. I mean you no harm, and as you can see I also hunt animals so I will be no danger to the population of Forks.' Carlisle leant forward a fascinated look on his face.

'Oh there's no need to apologise Bella, we understand. But would you mind telling me, how is it that you can appear human? I mean from what I've been told you had a heartbeat and even smelt human!' He looked fascinated and I guessed that he would want to test this extent of my shield, which I didn't mind. It would be nice for someone to explain to me how it works. So I told him what I had told Edward, how I was only left a note (leaving out what the note said) and what I had discovered of my power, and that Edward couldn't seem to read my mind.

'Hmm… interesting… one would think it was merely an illusion, but with Edward not being able to read your mind, vampire or human, maybe it's more than that…' He sat back, looking deep in thought. And then Alice interrupted:

'Never mind all that! We're all dying to know! How did you and Edward meet? You knew each other before you were changed right?' Carlisle's head snapped up at this, as did Esme's.

'Wait. She's your Isabella?' he asked Edward. He turned to me and gazed into my eyes, looking happier than I had seen him since I came across him the first time I came to forks and murmured:

'Yes. Yes she is.' I smiled and pecked him on the lips.

'Do you want to tell the story or shall I?' I asked him.

'I will.' He replied.

**That's it for this one guys, but don't panic! I'm working on the next chapter now, so if you review enough I'll post it tonight ;) Let's say…. What we get to 75 reviews? That's not that much? So yeah let me know what you think?**

**Puss-is-in-boots**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys I'm back! Wow I got those reviews quicker than I was expecting! You're lucky because I have just finished the chapter! Haha Thanks for all the reviews they mean a lot! So here we go! This one's going to be a long one so fasten your seatbelts! **

**Thanks and don't forget to review and tell me what you think?**

**I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 12

EPOV

I couldn't believe how well everyone had taken to her! She just walked in and charmed everyone. Even Rosalie isn't as hostile as I was expecting her to be. But now it was time to explain. We had agreed to tell them everything. But I wanted to tell them about how we met. I had kept it from my family for too long and they deserved to know.

'Well you all know that I grew up in Chicago, and Isabella did too. She was the only daughter and her family was very well off. My family weren't poor, we lived comfortably but we were by no means rich. Anyway, our story started on a Saturday morning, the summer I had just turned 17. My mother sent me to the market to by some butter, and I saw her from across the square. She was with her mother who was talking to another woman. She looked so incredibly bored. She had long chestnut hair and matching eyes. She must have been still growing then for her dress was too short and I caught a glimpse of her ankles. She looked so beautiful, and I knew instantly that she was the one for me. I knew without a doubt that she was the one I had to be with. She must have sensed me staring at her for she looked up and our eyes met. She smiled at me and took my breath away. But by this point her mother was dragging her away. I barely had a chance to wave before she rounded the corner and was out of sight. I didn't even know who she was, but I knew I had to know her. So when I returned home I described her to my parents, and then told me that her name was Isabella Marie Swan, and that her parents were among the richest in Chicago. This worried me slightly but I knew that I had to at least try. So I sought out a job in her father's mansion. It took a little convincing but I eventually became their stable boy. It wasn't until two weeks after I started work that I saw her. She had come for a ride on her horse, nutmeg. She wasn't completely comfortable on horseback yet so she asked me to accompany her, to keep an eye on the horse. We talked for hours and I learnt nearly everything about her. Eventually her mother called her in so she had to go, but not before requesting that I accompany her again tomorrow.' I was so lost in my blurry human memories that I hadn't realised I had stopped talking.

'Aww! That's so romantic!' Alice gushed. 'But don't stop! What happened after that?'

'Well, after that day, Isabella took a horse ride nearly every day, and I accompanied her. It wasn't long before we started courting in secret and we quickly fell in love. She wanted to tell everyone about us, but I knew it wasn't safe. No one would understand why a rich, beautiful girl like my Isabella would be with a stable boy. But as time went on and she approached 17 her mother and father started looking for a husband for her. It worried me. I hadn't even thought about that! What was I going to do when she had to marry? Eventually I made my mind up. I had been saving my wages for the whole 3months I worked there. It wasn't much, but I managed to persuade my parents to loan me the rest of the money so that I could buy what I needed; an engagement ring. The following day, I went to go and see her parents. I explained to them that I had fallen in love with their daughter, how we had been courting in secret, and requested her hand in marriage. Her mother looked delighted that she had found someone, but her father was furious. He wouldn't have his daughter marry a stable boy. So he sacked me and told me never to come near her again. So I met her once more at midnight, in the stables and explained what had happened. She cried. She said she couldn't bear the thought of not seeing me again and I told her the same. I told her how I loved her and wished for her to be my wife, but I did not want to take her from her family. She said she didn't care and only wanted to be with me. So that night, I proposed to her, and asked her to run away with me. And she said yes.' I paused at this point as my love for her overwhelmed me. I felt her lay her head on my shoulder and I dropped a tender kiss to her forehead. I could see that she was lost in the memory too. 'So a few days later, she snuck away from her parents, and came to my house to meet mine. They knew all about our courtship and were eager to meet her. By the end of the visit both my parents loved her and my mother had convinced her to allow them to be witnesses at the wedding. So after saving money, working various jobs at once, I was able to afford it. Two months after I proposed we got married in a small church in the next town over; and then spent the weekend in a hotel nearby. It was the happiest time of my life. I was the luckiest man in the world, to have Isabella as my wife. But we would have to wait a few more months before we could leave. My parents had given us some money but I just needed a little more before we could finally be together. But things didn't go to plan. I got sick; as did my parents. The Spanish influenza had been spreading like wildfire around Chicago but neither of us paid attention; thinking it wouldn't happen to us. But it did. I got so sick I was taken to the hospital, where Carlisle ended up being my doctor. I 'died' two months after we got married.' By this point I had my arms wrapped tightly around Isabella, reminding myself that she was still here: she was safe in my arms. She appeared to be doing the same. Esme's voice brought us back to reality.

'That's so sad. What happened after that?' I turned to my love.

'You may have to continue from here, sweetheart.' She nodded and sat up.

(Bella POV)

I turned to face his family, leaning back against Edward's chest and holding onto his arms that were still wrapped around me. Here comes the hard part. I felt Edward place a kiss under my ear and whisper:

'You can do this, love. But we can stop whenever you need.' I just nodded and took a deep breath.

'Okay, so obviously Edward didn't die. But another doctor came and told me that he had. I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it! I had only gone home to change my clothes, and upon his insistence as well! Obviously by this point my parents new everything, and when I returned home that day my mother took one look at me and immediately knew what had happened. I spent that night crying into her arms. I just couldn't handle it. My mind simply couldn't comprehend the fact that he was gone. Everything was finally falling into place! We were supposed to move away, have a family and grow old together. But now he was gone. The following day my father came into my room to see me. I could tell he wanted to apologise but I wouldn't listen. I just told him that if he ever wanted to me forgive him the first thing he had to do was to pay for Edward and his parents to be buried; His parents together and Edward next to them. He did as I asked. The next two weeks were… unbearable. I couldn't sleep, I barely ate and I spent all the time crying. I didn't want to exist without him. But… I couldn't bring myself to end it all… it was like there was something… telling me not to. Two weeks later I couldn't stand my parents fussing, so I snuck out and took I walk in the woods nearby. I knew I shouldn't have, and Edward was always telling me to stay away from them but… I don't know. It was like doing something he wanted to protect me from was a way to be closer to him somehow… anyway I was walking in the woods when I had excruciating pain in my abdomen. I had been getting it on and off all day but I just assumed it was my period… but then I hadn't had my last two… so I wondered if it was that. But after a while the pain got worse, and it felt like something was trying to come out of me… so I took off my stockings, laid down on the ground and pushed. I pushed for what felt like an eternity, and eventually I felt something come out of me. I looked down and… there was blood everywhere… and a little fleshy lump on the ground… it was barely recognizable for what it was… but I knew. It was mine and Edwards baby. It hadn't survived because I wasn't eating. I started sobbing, but I was still bleeding. I started to lose consciousness, I knew I was dying, but at least Edward and I would be together again. But then the burning started. I burned for three days, and then woke up like this, with only a note explaining what I was.' I started dry sobbing at this point. I couldn't bear the thought of it. Before I knew it I felt two more sets of arms around me. I looked up to find Esme and Rosalie looking at me.

'It wasn't your fault Bella. You couldn't have known.' Esme told me. And looking at her I knew. It had happened to her as well. She nodded at me sensing my thoughts. I hugged her back and then turned to Rosalie. She simply nodded at me before going back to Emmett. I sensed she didn't want to talk about her experience, so I respected that.

'Isabella, love, do you want to take a break?' I shook my head at Edward and settled back into his embrace. The hard part was over.

'Well that's about it really. I've been this way ever since. I moved away shortly after I was changed, and eventually my parents assumed I had committed suicide and had a funeral for me. I was buried with Edward. I moved around for a while, picking up work where I could, before travelling south. I visited all the places I wanted to see, before just moving from place to place. Eventually, once education was free and compulsory, I enrolled in high school. That's what I've been doing ever since. And I assume you know what happened once I arrived here? Although perhaps not why we ended up meeting back in Chicago… You see… this year is our 90th wedding anniversary. Things hadn't gotten easier with time as everyone says… and I had started to get feelings for who I thought was Edward Cullen, so I was feeling guilty. I went to Chicago to tell Edward Masen, one last time, how much I missed and loved him, but that it was time for me to move on. Edward saw me at his grave stone and well… we figured out who we actually were.' Everyone seemed a little lost for words once I had finished but eventually Carlisle leaned forward:

'Wow. That is quite a story. But I wonder…. Who is the vampire that changed you? I had been around for about a year or so when I changed Edward. And he is the first person I changed.' Hmm… he had a point… if Carlisle didn't change him… then where did that vampire come from? And who was he?

**DUN DUN DUN! Haha sorry about the dramatic ending there I got a little carried away. So there you go that's their story! What did you think? I'll be back soon and don't forget to review!**

**Puss-is-in-boots**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Back again! Sorry about the delay! Exams and revision and stuff got in the way BTW! In the last chapter when Carlisle says: 'I had been around for a year or so' I mean IN CHICAGO not as a vampire! (Just to clarify that) Anyways here's the next little bit Don't worry we're not done yet **

**Anyways enjoy and review?**

**I do not own twilight**

Chapter 13

BPOV (from where we left off in previous chapter)

'I don't know to be honest Carlisle. I never saw their face. All I had to go on was a letter that read:

_Dearest Isabella,_

_You may be wondering what happened to you. Well, let me explain. You are now a vampire. No I am not joking. You cannot sleep, you do not burn in the sun (although you should still avoid it.) and no you cannot turn into a bat. I changed you so that we may finally be together now that wretched Masen boy is gone. Don't worry though, I know that you are still grieving, and as I am not a monster I shall allow you adequate time to grieve your loss. _

_But I will return one day,_

_Yours always,_

_A friend._

I have no idea who it could be, I wasn't aware there was anyone else vying for my affection, and they haven't come back, so I guess they gave up.'

'Hmm… maybe… we'll just have to wait I guess. I take it you have no idea either Edward?' Carlisle asked. I felt Edward shake his head.

'No I don't. I wasn't aware I had any competition.' He practically growled the last word and his arms around me tightened. I couldn't help but giggle.

'You don't.' I replied and kissed his jaw, smiling when I felt him relax.

'Never mind all that. Let me see the ring!' Alice squealed. I held out my left hand and saw her smile deflate a little.

'It may not seem like much to you, but I wouldn't trade it for anything.' I know it wasn't as flashy as the ones we could by nowadays, but I didn't want anything else. Edward worked hard to get this one, and I loved it. I felt him smile and kiss my neck.

'I have a question.' I was surprised; Jasper had been so quiet throughout our story I had almost forgotten he was there. 'You look very familiar Bella; you said you went south, by any chance… have you ever visited Texas?'

'I have actually. I spent quite a while there. Well until the vampire wars broke out; then I moved on. Wait… Jasper… were you ever a soldier?' I remembered meeting a soldier whose name was Mr. Whitlock. He was very kind to me, and put me up for a while before I moved on, but I never found out his first name.

'I was when I was human yes. Wait… Have you ever gone by the name Dwyer? I housed an Isabella Dwyer for a while before she had to move.' That was me! Dwyer was my mother's maiden name and I had used it for a while.

'That was me! Mr. Whitlock?' It was him! He stood up and came to hug me. 'It's good to see you again! I can't believe you became a vampire!'

'It's good to see you too. Wow what a small world. Yes I became a vampire and ended up caught up in the vampire wars unfortunately.'

'And I take it Alice is your wife?' They were such a cute couple.

'Yes she is.' At that he looked at her and the look in their eyes was so private I had to look away.

'You two know each other?' That was Rosalie.

'Yes we do. I spent some time travelling in the south and whilst I was in Texas a soldier by the name of Whitlock let me rent out a room for a while before I heard of the wars and moved on. Apparently that was Jasper here.' Everyone seemed surprised. And to tell the truth so was I; although we hadn't been close Jasper had been kind to me and I appreciated that.

(EPOV)

Shortly after that Bella and I vacated to my room for some privacy. I was surprised that Bella and Jasper knew each other, but pleasantly so. It was nice to know that there were people watching over her whilst we were apart.

Bella appeared to have something on her mind, however so I decided that we needed a little privacy. We were currently sat on the bed that I wasn't aware I owned; I gathered that a certain future-seeing pixie had something to do with it.

'Edward?'

'Yes, love?' She smiled at the nickname and I couldn't help but smile in response; she always did love that one.

'Well we have school tomorrow and I was wondering…. What happens then? With us I mean? Obviously we'll have to take our wedding rings off again, but what do we do? How do we act? I mean as far as their concerned we're only friends.' Ahh now I see. She was worried about having to back to the way we were before. I was not having that.

'Calm down, love. Yes we will have to take our wedding rings off, or at least wear them on the opposite hand, but why should anything else change? I love you, and now that I've got you back I'm not letting you go again in a hurry. We'll just tell them part of the truth: that we met in Chicago; got talking and well the rest, as they say, is history.' She smiled, relieved and leant up to kiss me. I was supposed to be a chaste kiss but I couldn't help but deepen it. Her lips were so soft, and her scent was amazing and I had missed her so much…. Wait. Why was I justifying why I wanted to kiss my wife?

She pulled away after a while and I felt the pout on my face; to which she simply laughed and kissed me on the cheek.

'We'll take each day as it come's Isabella. We love each other; that's all that matters. Who cares what anyone else thinks? I love you, and I want you here; forever.'

'I love you too; forever.' And nothing more needed to be said. We would worry about everything else as it happened. I knew there was a lot we needed to talk about; one being her creator, but we would do that later. For now, I just wanted some time alone with my wife.

**Awwwwwww how sweet I am loving writing all these cute moments- I'm like a kid in a sweet shop! haha Next chapter: school! Oh no! haha How will all of Edward's little 'fan club' react to them being together? And what about the males that fancy Bella? Stay tuned!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Puss-is-in-boots**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Sorry about the delay!**

**FIRST OF ALL: I KNOW there is a huge time difference with the Jasper and Bella thing! I'm not stupid lol but, for the sake of the story: GO ALONG WITH IT? It's not that significant to the storyline it was just something nice to put in.**

**AND I have a question! Since I'm doing all the heavy suspension filled stuff in my other stories I'm starting to think that I'll keep this one just a bit fluffy but I'd like to know your opinions? SO my question is this:**

_**Do you want Bella's creator to be a serious thing, or do you mind if I just make it funny and a bit of a joke? (Let me know)**_

**Also thank you to everyone who reviewed/alerted etc it means a lot! Anyways here's the next chapter! Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**I do not own twilight.**

Chapter 14

EPOV

Isabella had stayed in my room last night and we spent the time getting to know each other again; I had never felt so happy then when I was holding her in my arms. We were falling in love all over again and I loved it.

As the room got slowly lighter I could hear the sounds of my family getting ready for the day and knew that we would have to move soon. I dropped a chaste kiss to my Isabella's lips murmuring:

'Come on love, we have to get ready for school.' And no sooner had the words left my mouth did I hear a high pitched squeal that could only have come from Alice and she barged into the room pulling my Isabella up by the arm insisting that she just _had_ to dress her. I barely had time to say good morning before she was out the door. I sighed and got ready for the day before waiting for my wife downstairs.

_Wow. _I complained about Alice sometimes but she sure knew how to make someone look good. I mean my Isabella looked beautiful all the time but now…. There were no words to describe it. She was wearing tight fitting skinny jeans and midnight blue top the showed off her curves and her chestnut hair was in its usual ringlets. The outfit was simple; but she looked breath-taking.

'You going to stand there staring at me or do I get a kiss before we leave?' I was brought out of my ogling by my wife herself and I wasted no time in wrapping my arms around her and kissing her deeply. 'Wow. If that's what I get every time Alice dresses me I'll let her do it more often!' I merely chuckled.

'Come on love; it's time for school.'

(BPOV)

We pulled up at the school and Edward walked around to open my door for me which made me smile; it was nice to see that some parts of him hadn't changed. We had taken our wedding rings off in the car and they were now on chains around our necks; this made me a little sad but it was necessary as no one at school would understand. I had also made sure that my shield was back in place as I had to seem human at school. Truth be told I felt a little sick; I could only imagine what everyone will say. I know Edward loves me, but as a human I just look so plain that everyone will wonder why we are together in the first place.

'Don't be nervous love. You're beautiful. Remember we love each other; and nothing else matters.' I relaxed at Edwards soothing words and took his hand in mine. He always knew what to say to make me feel better, but I could hear all the furious whispers follow us through the school and every girl we walked passed glared at me. I felt sorry for Edward; who knew what their thoughts were like.

Edward dropped me at the door of my English class and hugged me, laying a kiss on my forehead, before leaving to his own classroom. The morning passed in a blur and before I knew it I was heading to meet Edward for lunch. He was waiting for me by my locker so that I could drop some books off and what I saw when I rounded the corner made me angry but it was so pathetic that I wanted to laugh. Lauren and Jessica were dressed in skimpy clothing twirling their hair and batting their eyelashes (_Seriously no one blinks that fast.)_ trying to get his attention.

'So Eddie, do you, like, have a date for the prom yet? I mean everyone is like saying that you and that Swan girl are like, together, but I mean I'm like so much prettier than her.' It was Lauren; Of course. Well sorry sweetheart but he is **mine.** I stood behind them and cleared my throat.

'Ahem.' They looked around, saw me, and acted all fake-surprised and then immediately moved closer to Edward. Lauren even dared to put her hand on his chest! Okay she needs to back off him.

'Oh Bella! I didn't, like, see you there!' Seriously how many times was she going to say 'like?'

'Well I am like, here and you need to, like, back off my boyfriend.' I started out sarcastic but by the end I was just plain pissed. And she knew it. They immediately scampered of; but not before she **winked **at him! I wanted to go after her but Edward easily distracted me by wrapping his arms around me and pulling me in for a kiss. Pulling away he murmured:

'Someone jealous?' Cheeky so-and-so was grinning! Oh I bet he loves this.

'No! But she touched you! I mean we're clearly together now and she still tries coming on to you!' He just raised an eyebrow at me. 'Okay fine yes I am jealous.' He drew me close to him, kissing me so sweetly on the forehead I couldn't help but lean into him.

'Ignore her love. You are the only one I have eyes for; you know that. I love you.'

'I know that but I still don't like it. And I love you too.' We kissed tenderly before walking hand in hand to the cafeteria.

(EPOV) (At lunch)

My family and I were sitting at our regular table, pretending to eat, whilst Emmet tried to outwit Alice by trying to make a decision without her seeing it.

'Emmett for the last time, I can still see it!' We were all laughing at this point- more due to the put out look on Emmett face than actual amusement at the situation.

'Hey Bella!' _She's so hot! She's totally going to say yes, I mean why would she be with Cullen when she can have me?_ Ugh it was that vile Mike Newton. He had taken a liking to **my** Isabella and was set on asking her to prom. He was so arrogant that he thought she was going to say yes!

'Erm…. Hey Mike….' I put my arm around her waist and drew her close to me; trying to get him to back off. It didn't work. He had the nerve to take a chair and sit next to her! I mean does he have no sense of self-preservation?

'So I was thinking, prom is coming up and since we're obviously going together, us being the ideal couple and best looking of course, we should figure out what colour to wear so that I can get a tie to match your dress.' I think I am actually speechless…..

'Excuse me? Okay 1- when did you **ask** me to go with you? 2- I'm not going with you and we are not going to be a couple, now or ever, and 3- I am with Edward!' That's my girl. I wrapped my other arm around her and pressed a kiss to her neck.

'You'll come around. Later guys!' He actually had the nerve to wink! At us or Isabella I don't know but seriously- is he actually delusional? You do not just decide that a lady is going with you; you must ask her. (and permission from her father should he be available) And you certainly do not just come on to another man's wife!

'Jeez Eddie, tone it down on the jealousy would ya? Poor Jazz-man looks ready to kill someone.' Emmett. Of course. He was grinning away and I was willing to bet we would be teased mercilessly for this later.

'It's Edward, and I'm not jealous. It's just not polite to ask out another man's wife.' I heard a giggle and looked to my right to find my Isabella giggling and with one eyebrow raised; trying to mimic my expression from before lunch. 'Fine. Maybe I am jealous but did you see the way he was looking at you! And his thoughts were vile!' She was grinning! Oh she loved this.

'Edward, ignore him.' She kissed me on the cheek. 'You're the only one I have eyes for. I love you.' She kissed me then burst into laughter. 'But you should have seen your face! I was afraid you would turn into the hulk or something!' Yes because that's hilarious. But I couldn't help grinning back; It was good to see her so happy, and knowing that I was the cause.

**Awwww! Hahaha so what did you think guys? Review and let me know! Next chapter: slight time skip and more jealousy when an unexpected visitor comes to stay ;) can you guess who it will be?**

**Review and let me know what you thought, and I will be back A.S.A.P!**

**Puss-is-in-boots**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I'm back again with the next chapter xD I've skipped ahead a few weeks at the beginning and then again about a week or so in the middle. There are also a few POV changes! I hope it's not too confusing! Also, an unexpected visitor turns up at the end- did you see it coming? ;) Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 15

EPOV

(A few weeks later)

As the weak sunlight streamed through the clouds and in the window I couldn't help but marvel, once again, at how beautiful my Isabella was as she lay in my arms. _How did I get so lucky?_ I have no idea, but I will be forever grateful to whatever or whoever saw fit to bring us together.

_Edward you need to get ready for school, so stop hogging Bella and let me dress her!_ Alice's thoughts whined at me as usual. She had insisting upon dressing Isabella every day for school; I didn't mind that so much as she always looked amazing but I just hated that it cut into my time with her. _And when are you going to hurry up and ask her! Prom is only two weeks away and we _**need**_ to go shopping!_ Ask her? Why would I need to ask her to go with me? Isabella is my wife surely it's assumed? I ignored Alice and got ready for school.

We arrived at the school not long before the bell rang. As we walked in I saw my Isabella looking at the prom posters. She looked kind of…. Sad? I was confused and Alice picked up on it.

_She wants you to ask her idiot! Of course you're going together you are married but don't you think it would be nice for you to ask her all the same?_ Really? My Isabella was never one to beat about the bush so I was surprised she hadn't mentioned this to me… but then again what was the point in mentioning it first, I suppose that would ruin the atmosphere. Well if that's what my Isabella wants then it's what she shall get.

'Isabella love?' Her face tilted up to mine a curious expression on her face. 'Would you do me the honour of going out with me tonight? I have somewhere in mind that I want to show you.' I had the perfect idea. I had wanted to show her my meadow for a few weeks now but we had just never seemed to have enough time which was odd considering we had all the time in the world. I waited for her response and watched as her eyes lit up.

'Of course Edward, I'd love to!' Her face broke into a wide grin and Alice quickly whisked her away talking about outfits and such for our first date. _Wait._ This couldn't be the first time I had taken her out since we had gotten back together… Oh I am such an idiot! No wonder Alice was always frowning at me! I had taken for granted the fact that my Isabella was back and completely ignored the proper customs. Well tonight I would fix that.

(That evening, BPOV)

I couldn't believe it: Edward was taking me on a date! I couldn't remember the last time we had had one. Of course, Alice had insisted on dressing me up, Edward had told her that it had to be comfortable and casual so I was curious as to where we were going. I hadn't asked because I knew he wouldn't tell me.

I was currently sat at Alice's dressing table while Rosalie blow-dried my hair and Alice tried to pick out an outfit.

'Okay so Bella, we're obviously going casual but that doesn't mean you can't look amazing. Rosalie I think we'll go for loose ringlets this time and we'll keep the make-up light and natural as usual; she doesn't need much.' Alice had been talking non-stop since I got out of the shower and Rosalie did what she asked without question. I was beginning to realise that Alice was easier to handle that way. After a while they were done with my hair and I was instructed to get dressed before they started my make-up. Alice had gone for dark wash skinny jeans, a blue top and a white cardigan with white flats to match. I didn't really need the cardigan as I wouldn't get cold but I figured it was in case we ran into any humans. I sat back down at the dressing table and let them work their magic. Soon I was ready to go.

Edward was waiting for me as I walked down the stairs; wearing a button up shirt the same shade of blue as my top. Of course Alice had to match us. He took my hand a placed a kiss on the back of it murmuring: 'you look beautiful.' Thankfully my shield was down or else I would have been blushing. We were about to leave when Esme shouted: 'wait!' She came running down the stairs holding a camera. She wants pictures? Isn't that usually for prom?

'I can't believe my boy's going on his first date!' She squealed. I couldn't help but giggle at how much like a normal mum she seemed.

'Muuuuum' Edward groaned. I giggled again; he was too cute. Of course Esme got her way and managed to get a couple of pictures before we left.

We drove for about half an hour in the Volvo, (Why we took the car when we could have run I don't know.) before Edward parked the car at the end of a dirt path on the edge of a wood.

'Okay, we have to walk the rest of the way.' He told me.

'Walk? Can't we run?' Why did we have to walk?

'Humour me.' Was all he said. So I did just that and we walked about five miles before he covered my eyes. We walked a short way and I could tell we had walked out of the trees and we in some sort of clearing.

'Okay you can open your eyes now.' He said moving his hands from my eyes to my waist. We were in the most beautiful meadow I had ever seen; it seemed perfectly circular with all sorts or coloured flowers blooming around the edge and an oak tree right in the centre. I could definitely imagine sitting under it in the sunshine to read a book. Edward had completely outdone himself; there was a blanket under the tree with pretty twinkling lights dotted through the tree branches; it was so romantic.

'Edward this place is beautiful! How did you find it?' He placed a kiss on me cheek and pulled me to sit next to him on the blanket before answering.

'I was just running one day when I came across it. Amazing isn't it? It looks even better in full sunlight though. I come here a lot; it's sort of like my sanctuary in a way and I wanted to share it with you.' I was touched.

'Thank you Edward for bringing me here, this place is incredible.'

'I've wanted to bring you here for a while actually but I could never find the right time. Also I wasn't sure what you would want to do for our first date; I mean the usual thing for teenagers nowadays is to go out for a meal but obviously we can't eat, and the cinema just seemed too cliché; I wanted our first date to be special, memorable.'

'It is Edward; this is perfect.' And after that no more needed to be said; we sat leaning against the tree in each other's arms, watching the stars; just enjoying each other's company. Occasionally he would lean down and kiss the top of my head and I would squeeze myself closer to him in response but other than that we barely moved; we were statues in the night.

I had no idea how long we had been sat there but eventually Edward sat up and looked at me. He looked almost… nervous?

'Isabella, my love, I want to ask you something. I know it's sort of assumed since we are married and everything, but I wanted to ask all the same.' I was confused but nodded for him to continue. 'Isabella, will you go to the prom with me?' Oh. How sweet of him. I had actually been wanting him to ask- simply to experience being asked by the person you want to go with, but hadn't expected him to since we were obviously going together.

I touched my hand to his cheek and stroked along his cheekbone with my thumb.

'Oh Edward, you're so sweet. Of course I'll go with you!' He grinned so wide I was worried his face might crack, and leant down to kiss me. He murmured 'I love you so much' before lovingly pressing his lips to mine. We kissed for what seemed like forever, but was not long enough, before I pulled away slightly to tell him: 'I love you too,' before kissing him again.

(A week later, still BPOV)

A week later, I was coming back from Port Angeles with Alice and Rose, after an 8 hour shopping trip to find the 'perfect' dress when Alice froze and her eyes glazed over.

'Alice? Alice? Alice eyes on the road!' What was going on? Rosalie calmly reached over and took hold of the wheel whilst Alice just sat there staring into space- what was she doing? Eventually she came back to earth and took hold of the wheel like nothing had happened.

'Sorry Bella I know you haven't seen that before. I was having a vision.' Ahh; Edward had explained that she could see the future but I hadn't seen it in action, just taken it as truth. 'We may have a small problem because apparently Tanya is coming to visit. And this year she is more determined than ever to be Edward's date to prom.' Future-seeing pixie said what now?

**Ahhhhh Tanya's coming! Haha Sorry about that last line- I know it's not really something Bella would say but I've always wanted to say something like that! Haha I know call me sad. :P Anyways what did you think? Review and let me know!**

**Next chapter: More jealousy when Tanya visits!**

**Puss-is-in-boots**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys I'm back again! Sorry for the delay uni has really stepped up the work this term! Thank you to everyone who reviewed/alerted the last chapter Anyways not much to say this time here's the next chapter! (Don't forget to review)**

**I do not own twilight.**

Chapter 16

BPOV

We had just got back to the house and everyone congregated in the living room. Alice was explaining her vision but my mind was elsewhere. _Who was this Tanya? And why hadn't Edward mentioned her before? _She apparently wanted to take MY Edward to prom… he had asked me but… did he want to go with her? _Stop being stupid! Edward loves you!_

'Isabella love? Did you hear me?' Edward's voice pulled me out of my internal battle.

'Sorry my mind was elsewhere, what did you say?'

'You know she means nothing to me, right?' I didn't have to ask who he was talking about. 'I didn't mention Tanya because she's not important to me. She is part of another vegetarian coven from Alaska, we live with them from time to time but too big a group becomes too noticeable. She has taken an… interest… in me but I have always politely declined. It's you I love. Only you.' Clearly I was being ridiculous. Edward loves me; he wouldn't have married me otherwise.

'I know that; I'm just being ridiculous I guess. I love you too.' He smiled at me and kissed me cheek; I had the feeling he would have actually kissed me if we weren't in a room full of people.

'So when is she coming Alice?' I heard Esme ask.

'She'll be here tomorrow.' _Tomorrow._ Suddenly I didn't want it to be tomorrow.

(The following day)

I couldn't concentrate on anything today; all I could think about was this Tanya coming to visit. She clearly liked Edward and apparently wanted to take him to prom, but how far would she go to make that happen? I already lost him once… I couldn't go through that again….

I pair of arms snaked around my waist pulling me out of my worrying. 'Isabella, my love, stop worrying. I'm not going anywhere; I've told you: it's you I love. I've already lost you once and I won't let that happen again. I can't live without you in my life.' How was it that he always knew what to say? I turned around to face him, still in his embrace, and reached up to touch his cheek, smiling when he leant into my touch.

'I'm sorry I just can't help but worry. I love you and I couldn't bear to lose you… I'm just scared she'll take you from me I guess…' I looked at the floor, embarrassed at my confession. He tilted my face up to his and kissed me lovingly.

'Try not to worry. I promise you: nothing can take me from you. I refuse to live without you. Now that I have you back, well I'm not letting you go that easily.' I couldn't help but swoon like a hormonal teenager at his sweet words. They were all the sweeter because I knew it was true.

'I love you so much.'

'I love you too.' He kissed me again before saying: 'Come on, let's go downstairs, she'll be here soon.'

(EPOV- from where BPOV left off)

I had never known my Isabella to be so…. Insecure. She used to always be so confident… I guess our separation took its toll on her too. It was a little hurt that she was so insecure about this though… I had told her a hundred thousand times how much I loved her, yet one infatuated girl comes to stay and she starts to doubt it all? I guess I could understand where she was coming from though: if it were the other way around I would be insanely jealous too. The only thing that was worrying me slightly was the fact that Tanya seemed to be more determined than ever that I take her to the prom. She had tried nearly every year without fail to get me to take her. Usually I didn't even go; what was the point when I had lost the only person I would ever want to go with? But this year I was going; with my Isabella.

The rest of the family was congregated in the living room, when we arrived downstairs. I sat in the armchair and pulled Isabella onto my lap; I wouldn't usually be so forward in a room full of people but I wanted to keep her close to me; to prove to her that I loved no one else but her. She didn't seem to mind and laid her head on my shoulder, pressing delicate kisses to my neck. I tightened my arms around her as the love we shared crashed around us in waves. Being separated for so long had taken its toll on both of us and at certain times the relief and love I felt would overwhelm me and I could do nothing but hold her tightly to me; she seemed to have the same problem. I don't think either of us minded that much as it was an excuse to be closer.

'She's here.' No sooner had the words left Alice's mouth was there a knock on the door. We all stood up to greet her and I wrapped an arm around Isabella's waist, drawing her close to me. Tanya walked through the door and proceeded to greet everyone.

'Eddie!' She squealed and threw her arms around my neck. I felt Isabella stiffen. I gently pried Tanya off me.

'Hello Tanya, and its Edward.' She just giggled and ignored me.

'Oh and who's this?' I saw the jealousy flash across her face before she controlled it into a politely interested mask.

'This is my Bella: my wife.' I felt a sudden rush of pride introducing her this way and felt my face stretch into a smile.

'Your wife? Well it appears I have missed a lot. It's a… pleasure to meet you Bella. I'm Tanya but I'm guessing Eddie here has told you all about me?' How presumptuous of her.

'It's nice to meet you Tanya but I'm afraid I had no idea of your existence before Alice told us you were coming.' I was proud of the renewed confidence in my Isabella even if she was only putting it on for Tanya. And I am only slightly ashamed of the joy I felt at the shocked and angry look on Tanya's face when she found out that I hadn't mentioned her. Before the situation could escalate however, Carlisle's voice broke through:

'Why don't we all go and sit down? It appears we have a lot of catching up to do.'

**And that's it for now! What did you think? Review and let me know! Next chapter: more drama and antics when Tanya tries to get Edwards interest!**

**Puss-is-in-boots**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys sorry about the delay AGAIN! I have to only post once a week despite my original promise of every other day…and I'm really sorry about that but uni has to come first and I have had sooooooo much work to do as well as house hunting for next year and preparations to go home for easter… urgh there's so much to do! So I am really sorry for the delay!**

**Also! I have an idea for a new story! I've not really figured out all the details yet but here's the sort of thing I'm thinking:**

_**When Emmett takes his brother and girlfriend's sister to a strip club on a night out and a certain Brunet catches Edwards eye will he be able to gain her trust and get her out of the life she is living? Will she be able to trust him and take the leap?**_

**So basically: Bella is a lap-dancer/ prostitute (although the prostitute side of things is all hush hush in the club)Edward is a business man preparing to take over his fathers business and when Emmett arranges for a private 'lap-dance' (unaware of what he has actually requested) to 'loosen Edward up' Bella catches Edwards eye. Lots of Drama involving the club owner (possibly James?) then Edwards secretary with the hots for him (Possibly Tanya?)**

**So yeah- what do you think? Yes/no/maybe? Any suggestions? Let me know!**

**Anyways here's the next chapter:**

**I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 17

BPOV

We all congregated in the dining room around the table to catch-up. Of course Tanya just **had **sit down on the chair Edward pulled out for **me.**

'Aww thanks Eddie, you're such a sweetheart.' She 'purred' laying her hand on his arm. I glared at the back of her head and went to sit on the only available seat opposite the both of them. I saw her smirk at me and I wanted to leap over the table and rip her hair out. He was mine! I felt a wave of calm wash over me and saw Jasper give me a warning glance.

Carlisle proceeded to tell Tanya how Edward and I had been together when we were human and had recently become re-united. He didn't go into much detail and just gave her the basics which I was grateful for; our love life was none of her business.

'So what you're like… together now?' She sneered at me. I reached over, grabbed Edwards hand and replied: 'We were always together.' She simply glared at me in response.

'Well you're still taking me to prom right Eddie? I mean you totally promised.' Ugh she had such a nasally voice it was grating on me.

'Erm… first, I didn't promise you anything. And second, Bella is my **wife** and I'm taking her to prom.' She huffed in frustration.

'Whatever. I'm going to go and unpack.' And flounced off up the stairs; I smiled inside; maybe she was getting the hint.

(Later on still BPOV)

The boys had gone hunting, Esme was upstairs planning her new project and Tanya had taken herself off somewhere. _Something about needing new clothes. I wasn't really paying attention._ I was sat watching some fashion show and Alice and Rosalie were watching. I was surprised to hear Alice turn down shopping but I got the impression that neither her or Rose were particularly fond of Tanya.

'Bella get the door?' Alice asked.

'But there's no one at the d-' **knock-knock** 'never mind.' It's freaky how she does that. Cool; but still freaky.

I opened the door and there was a delivery boy holding a bouquet of white roses. They were my favourite flowers.

E-erm… I-I'm l-l-looking f-for an I-Is-Isabella Swan?' He stuttered and he was blushing! I mean jeez what was he like 20 something? Stop acting like a pre-teen who's never seen a pretty girl before!

'Yeah that's me.' He handed me the flowers, stuttered something else and left in his van. _Flowers. Someone had given me flowers…. Edward. It has to be him._

I set them on the coffee table as Alice and Rose started firing off questions and demanding I read the card out.

'OKAY OKAY! I'll read it out!

_My dearest Isabella,_

_It is almost time for us to be re-united once more- oh but I have missed you! It has been too long since I have gazed upon your beauty! But I must be patient for it is not time just yet._

_Know that I am forever yours, and that I count down the minutes until we can be together again._

_Lovingly,_

_Anon.'_ Hmm… that's strange… it's a bit over the top, even for Edward… and why didn't he sign it? Oh well I'll ask when he gets back. The flowers really are beautiful.

'Awww that's sweet! Emmett never does anything like that for me! It's a little over the top though.' Rose commented.

'True but it is Edward.' Alice laughed. Hmm… maybe they were right… maybe I was just reading too much into it. I put the flowers in a vase and eagerly awaited my Edward's return.

(A short while later)

I was getting so bored with watching re-runs. I wanted to see Edward! It was hard for me to be away from him after so long apart but he needed to hunt. Finally the boys walked through the door laughing at something.

'Edward!' I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. 'I missed you! Oh and thank you for the flowers they were lovely!' He hugged me back but sounded confused, replying:

'Flowers? I didn't send any flowers…..'

**DUN DUN DUN! LOL So if Edward didn't send them, who are they from? Any guesses? Sorry it's a little short! I'll try to make the next one longer! Anyways please review and tell me what you think about the new story idea? Thanks! Next time: More anonymous gifts in the week running up to the prom and with Tanya acting suspiciously things in the Cullen house get a little tense.**

**Puss-is-in-boots**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys I'm back again! Im SO SO SO sorry for the delay! I came home from uni, visited family, then went away for the weekend and lost my phone, only to get back home and realise I had lost everything for this story! I AM CONTINUING! Thank you soooo much to vannyboves24 for giving me the kick up the a** I needed to write again! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! **

**Quick message- I won't mention who because they know who they are, but someone complained about Edward not saying anything when Tanya sat down in Bella's chair and that if it carried on this would come off their favourites. Edward is too much of a gentleman to say anything and also: it was just a chair! It's not like it's a huge deal.**

**Anyway that's all for this time I think, enjoy!**

**I do not own Twilight**

Chapter 18

EPOV (Continued from BPOV in the last chapter)

Flowers? Someone had sent **my** Isabella flowers? How dare they! Everyone around here knows she's with me!

'What? But you must have! I got a beautiful bunch of white roses, and I don't think anyone but you knows I like them….' White roses! White roses were the flowers I gave her when we were courting- I thought no one else knew she liked them…

'I promise you love I didn't send any flowers, we've been hunting. What did the card say? Did they not leave a name?'

'No. It just says: my dearest Isabella, It is almost time for us to be re-united once more- oh but I have missed you! It has been too long since I have gazed upon your beauty! But I must be patient for it is not time just yet. Know that I am forever yours, and that I count down the minutes until we can be together again. Lovingly, Anon. You know I did think it was a bit strange that you didn't sign it… and it's a bit over the top, even for you.' _Dearest Isabella? _She was no one's 'dear' except mine! I could feel the frown on my face and the jealousy seeping through me as everyone started trying to guess who they were from. Everyone was talking at once and their minds were going haywire with guesses; I couldn't take anymore so I disappeared to my room.

I sat on the bed and put my head in my hands. I couldn't believe it; someone was trying to take my Isabella from me! I mean I know there are a lot of guys at school who like her but I didn't think any of them would actively try and take her from me! Most of them seemed to accept the fact that she was with me…. But she seemed so happy with the flowers…

'Why the long face?' Tanya. Of course. She was leaning against the wall opposite the bed trying (and failing) to look seductive- when will she give up?

'Not now Tanya.' I could not deal with her right now.

'Ah come on, Eddie. I could make you feel better… you can do so much better than her. No one can make you feel like I can.' She had started towards me and was leaning over me so that I was forced back into the mattress.

'Tanya I have told you- I do not like you like that plus I am married to Isabella!'

'Marriages can be dissolved.'

'Yes but love can't be! I love her and I always will! NOW LEAVE!' Okay maybe I shouldn't have roared at her but she was getting on my last nerve.

'Ahem. I believe he told you to leave. I suggest you do so.' It was my Isabella; she was stood in the doorway like an avenging angel. I knew she didn't like Tanya and I could see it was only a matter of time before she was pushed too far and did something drastic. My Isabella was a patient woman to a point, but push her over that point and things got risky. Tanya simply stormed out of the door.

'Hey, why are you hiding in here?' I felt so drawn out that I didn't answer; only scooped her into my arms and held her tightly to me. 'Hey what's all this for? You know those flowers mean nothing to me right? I was only happy with them because I thought they were from you. I don't want flowers from anyone else, especially white roses; that's our thing.' She pulled back and cupped my face in her soft hands. 'It's you I love; no one else. And if I have to punch Tanya in the face to make her realise that you love me too then I will.' I couldn't help but laugh; My Isabella always knew just what to say. I hugged her to me and whispered:

'I love you. I've missed you so much.' I heard her whisper the same and then nothing more needed to be said.

(The following day) (BPOV)

I couldn't believe my Edward was so insecure… one bunch of flowers and he doubts everything? I suppose they were the flowers he gave me when we were human… but still? I've told him a million times how much I love him… sometimes I think noting will convince him just how much. But right now I was curled up in his arms with him pressing soft kisses to the top of my head, and everything seemed right with the world. I knew I had to do something about Tanya and I had a feeling that it wasn't just a bunch of flowers from a secret admirer but right now I wanted nothing more than to stay here forever.

'What are you thinking about?' It was a question he had been asking a lot lately; I knew it was frustrating for him to not be able to read my mind.

'How I'd love to stay her forever and not have to worry about anything.'

'Hmm... I know what you mean. I'd love to just lie here forever. But unfortunately we have school and I know Alice is waiting to dress you.' Ugh! I love Alice but today I just want to wear jeans and a baggy jumper and have done.

As I walked downstairs to wait for everyone else I heard Tanya talking. She was on the phone to someone.

'I know, I tried! And it didn't work! One bunch isn't going to cut it! We're going to have to step up our game here, the bond is stronger than I thought…' One bunch? 'The bond', what is she on about? 'Fine. I'll try again. I'll let you know how it goes.' She came around the corner, sneered at me and sauntered out the door. Hmm… I wonder where she is going…

'You ready to go, love?' I nodded, took Edwards hand and walked out to the car, my mind still on Tanya. What was she up to?

**That's all for now guys! I wanted to write a longer chapter to make up for not updating in a month but I'm having writers block… I know where I want to go but I'm not sure how to get through… Also updates are going to be all over the place for a few weeks I'm afraid- I'm going back to uni today and it's the final few weeks of my first year so I have loads of exams and coursework and stuff. I'll update when I can but I can't promise it'll be regular updates- sorry!**

**P.s. It's my birthday! I'm 20 though… that sucks :/ lol**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! I actually updated- I know it's a miracle! Sorry for the delay but ive already had 3 speaking exams and 1 written one since my last update plus ive got 2 more exams and a 2000 word essay to do before Monday and then im going on holiday for a week next Thursday plus im organising going home for summer! It's all go at the minute and I seem to have no free time! Im going to TRY MY BEST to update again before I go on holiday but I can't promise anything! Hope you guys understand!**

**Thanks for all the birthday wishes! And thanks to those who reviewed (although it wasn't many- sadface) and thanks to the LOADS of people who alerted! (Seriously I was amazed at how full my inbox was xD But can I be mean and ask for a few more reviews this time? I like to know that you are enjoying my story, I know I'm rubbish with updates and I'm sorry about that but real life has to come first.**

**Anyways that's it for now!**

**I do not own twilight.**

Chapter 19

EPOV

As we drove to school in our separate cars my mind was on Isabella; she hadn't said a word since I met her downstairs and it worried me.

'Isabella, love, is everything alright?' She didn't answer. She had that far-away look in her eyes, like she was thinking about something. I touched her arm and she jumped.

'What? Oh sorry Edward, I was day dreaming I guess.' Something about that statement wasn't right… she… she was lying. She has never lied to me. I pulled up at the school and she hadn't said anything more. So I turned off the engine and said:

'Okay I know you were lying about the whole day dreaming thing, so what's happened? What's on your mind?' She didn't answer at first so I took her hands in mine, looked her in the eyes and said: 'You know you can tell me anything right?'

She nodded. 'I know that it's just… I'm not even sure it's that important… But… I overheard Tanya on the phone and the conversation was a little… odd...' She relayed the conversation to me and I was a little confused.

'Hmm… Well that is a little odd… but it could have been about anything… but then she has been acting a little odd since she got here… we'll just keep an eye on her and see what happens.' She nodded, visibly relaxed and kissed me on the cheek.

'I love you; you always know what to say.'

'I love you too sweetheart, and that's because I know you.' She smiled that beautiful smile at me and I couldn't help but kiss her.

'Woo! Eddie's getting it on!' Emmett. Of course. He was stood in front of my Volvo grinning like the idiot he is. I rolled my eyes and went to let my Isabella out of the car only to find she had already stepped out.

'Hey!' I could feel the pout on my face as I looked at her.

'Wha- oh! Sorry!' Exactly.

'It's my job as your boyfriend to open the door for you, and what do you do? Get out of the car. You know, love, you're making chivalry awfully hard.' I teased.

'Well excuse me for being an independent woman.' She teased back. I chuckled, kissed her on the forehead and led the way into school.

(BPOV)

Edward seemed to be in a good mood today and I liked it. He hadn't teased me like that since we were human and I jumped down off my horse before he could help me. It was nice to see the old Edward.

'I love you. I like seeing you like this.' I whispered.

'I love you too, and it's nice to feel like this again.' I was going to reply with some cheesy comment when I spotted my locker. There was a white rose taped to the front along with a note. I frowned and opened it. Edward read over my shoulder:

'Dearest Isabella; how I miss you so! I see that wretched Masen boy has been sniffing around again! Don't worry, we shall be together soon and I will personally make sure he never bothers you again, lovingly yours, anon.' I couldn't breathe even if I needed to. _I will personally make sure he never bothers you again._ Someone's going to hurt Edward! Okay calm down, breathe, there has to be a way to figure this out.

'Isabella? Love, listen to me: nothing is going to happen. I won't let anyone hurt you.' He hugged me close to him and I couldn't believe he thought I was afraid for me!

'I'm not scared for me, I'm scared for you! What if… what if they hurt you… or worse! I can't… I can't take it if you're gone again…' And then I couldn't help but start sobbing right there in the corridor. Edward simply picked me up and took me back to his car. He got in and sat me on his lap.

'Look at me, love,' He cupped my face in his hands so that I would look him in the eye. '**No one** is going to take me from you, understand? I don't want to be apart from you either so we have to stick together okay? Whoever this is obviously wants to split us up, so if we stick together they can't do that. I love you and nothing will ever change that.' And with that he kissed me soundly on the lips before placing me in the passenger seat and driving home.

(Later- that evening, EPOV)

I had spent the rest of the day just holding my Isabella in my arms. Nothing was going to come between us. I would make sure of it. We were currently sat at the dining room table and had just told Carlisle and Esme what had happened and were seeing if we could figure out who it is.

'Wait!' Oh this should be good. It was Emmett with another one of his 'suggestions.' 'The note said 'that wretched Masen boy', right? Bella didn't you say that's what your original one said? So it has to be the same person right! Plus, no one around here knows Edward as Masen, which means that (combined with the whole White Roses thing) they **must** have known you when you were a human, which also means that this is a vampire we're dealing with, right?'

'That is… actually brilliant Emmett!' Esme's surprised voice mirrored all our expressions.

'Well don't sound so surprised!' And there it is; the childish whine. Carlisle intervened; calm as always:

'Okay well Emmett seems to be right. So, Bella, Edward, can you think of anyone that may have had reason to be doing this?' I tried to think but I came up blank:

'Not really… there were plenty of people around the village that admired Bella but I can't think of anyone that would be violent enough to do this... can you, love?'

'No… there wasn't anyone else that actively expressed interest in me except Edward… well except James. He was our stable boy before Edward; he wrote me a poem once I think but then he got sick and passed away. Then Edward came along and well… that's it.' James, why hadn't I ever heard of this James? And what was he doing giving **my **Isabella poems?

'Edward, ease up on the jealousy will you? It's giving me a headache; he's dead, relax.'

'Sorry Jasper.' Did he have to say that out loud? Now Emmett's laughing his head off, Isabella's looking at me like she always does, Esme's looking all sympathetic and Rosalie just rolled her eyes.

'Okay, well since that's all we know for now, I think we should warn the wolves that there may be another vampire in the area, just in case, and then all have a quick hunt around to see if we can catch their scent.' Carlisle was right. Jealousy would get me know where; we needed action.

**Ooooooohhhhh! Now I have a question: would you like me to bring the wolves into this? Jacob won't like Bella; sorry that's not how I work. But would you like them in it anyways? Review and I'll put the next chapter up a.s.a.p!**

**Puss-is-in-boots**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! I updated again because I got like 10 reviews for the last chapter! And sooooo many alerts it blew my socks off! Thank you soooo much to everyone who reviewed! Keep it up!**

**I'm going on holiday soon and then I'm going home for summer so updates will be a little all over the place for a while but I AM CONTINUING! I will not give up on this story! Especially since the climax is coming ;)**

**There was mixed reviews about the wolves so they are going to be in it but only a little as they aren't really a major part of the story **

**I've skipped ahead a little in this chapter but I'm going to do flashbacks to give you an idea of what went on. This is the start of the climax! I'm thinking there are maybe 2 or 3 chapters left and then this story is complete! **

**Anyways thanks for all the reviews/alerts- it means a lot! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**I do not own twilight.**

Chapter 20

BPOV

It was the day of the prom and Alice was forcing us all to go despite the weird things that had gone on in the last few days. Carlisle had spoken to the wolves and they were patrolling their side of the border but they said they couldn't smell anything so we were thinking that whoever it is had stuck to Forks. We were supposed to meet with them again tomorrow to see if either of us had discovered anything new.

I had also gotten a white rose and note to go with it every day since I first got them. They were getting weirder and weirder; always something about how they missed me, always some complaint about Edward and then signed: _lovingly, anon._ To be honest it was starting to freak me out. We had just got in from school and today is the only day where I hadn't got one; they were always on the doorstep when we got back and today there wasn't one there. I had a bad feeling that something was going to happen.

Not to mention Tanya was still acting weird. She was never around when I got the notes and Edward said her mind was always focused on herself; which is nothing new, but she never thought about anything other than stuff like:

_Ugh. I so need more clothes._

_Oh my hair looks good today._

_Hmm... does this outfit make me look fat?_

Yeah you get the idea. So we were all suspicious but as she hadn't actually done anything that we knew of there wasn't much we could do. All the tension was starting to get to me and Edward to be honest. We had a huge fight yesterday and I hadn't really spoken to him much since.

_*Flashback*_

_I had just gotten yet another note from this 'secret admirer' and Edward had stormed off upstairs. I had followed him to find him pacing up and down in his room and tugging on his hair like he does when he's frustrated._

'_Edward, what's wrong?' Well there was a stupid question if ever I had spoken one._

'_What's wrong? What's wrong is someone is trying to steal my wife!' He shouted at me… he actually shouted at me._

'_How many times do I have to tell you? No one is going to take me from you!' Okay so maybe I shouldn't have shouted back but it was starting to get on my nerves that he couldn't seem to grasp the fact that I loved him; not anyone else!_

'_You don't know that! They're trying pretty damn hard to tear us apart!'_

'_Yeah and obviously its working isn't it! Why can't you understand that I love you and no one else!'_

'_Oh I don't know maybe because you left me for 90 years!'_

'_I left you? You're the one who didn't come back to me!'_

_*End of flashback*_

And with that I had run out of the house. I just ran and ran. I ended up back at the house I had originally moved into. I still owned it so I ran inside and ended up dry sobbing on the bed. I took myself to school the next day and have pretty much avoided Edward all day. And now Alice was trying to force me to go to the prom with someone who obviously didn't want to go with me.

'Come on Bella it'll be fun! Who cares about Edward? We'll have fun just us girls!'

'No Alice! I'm not going! I can't go with someone who doesn't want to go with me…' And with that I did what I did yesterday. I ran. I ran through the forest not paying attention to where I was going. I was so wrapped up in my misery that I didn't hear someone sneak up behind me. They grabbed me around the waist and I tried to get out of their grasp.

'Easy now… wouldn't want something to happen to your precious boyfriend would we?' What? No, that couldn't hurt Edward! Sure we weren't talking at the minute but that didn't mean I loved him any less! I stopped struggling and let whoever it was drag me away. 'Good girl. See if you co-operate no one gets hurt.'

Somehow I didn't believe that….

**Dun dun dun! And that's it for this chapter guys, sorry it's short! I'll update again A.S.A.P! I'm hoping it will be sometime this weekend and then maybe again either Tuesday or Wednesday but I'm not sure… Anyways what did you think? Any guesses about who the kidnapper is? The next chapter will be partly Edwards POV about this chapter and realising Bella is missing, and partly more in Bella's POV and maybe the kidnapper will be revealed…. I haven't decided yet. :P**

**Anyways review and tell me what you think?**

**Puss-is-in-boots**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! I got like 11 for the last chapter! Means sooo much that you guys like my writing xD Sorry about the cliffy in the last chapter but I have to keep you guys reading ;)**

**Also thank you to the anonymous reviewer who said (and I quote) 'bullshit!' Thank you very much for that assessment. (Note the sarcasm :P)**

**Anyways here's the next chapter! Don't forget to review! **

**I do not own twilight.**

Chapter 21

EPOV (This is at the end of their argument)

'_Oh I don't know maybe because you left me for 90 years!'_

'_I left you? You're the one that didn't come back for me!'_

'Isabella, wait!' She was gone. 'I'm sorry.' Oh god what have I done? She had been getting a white rose and note from her 'secret admirer' every day after school and it was driving me insane! Someone was trying to steal my wife! Isabella only came up to see if I was okay and I snapped at her. I even shouted at her! I had never shouted at her as long as we had known each other. I think this was actually our first fight… I could see the hurt in her eyes when I told her it was because she left me. It wasn't true but she snapped back and me and ran off before I could take the words back. This person obviously wanted to drive a wedge between me and Isabella and I had just fallen right into his hands. I had to go and find her.

I ran into the forest following her scent, she didn't appear to have a direction as she ran in a wide circle three times. I was too focused on finding my Isabella and I didn't hear someone come up behind me. Before I knew it I was face down on the ground and the person above me was too strong to throw off.

'Listen to me pretty boy. You and your little girlfriend just had a fight yes? Yes?' I nodded. 'So what you're going to do now is avoid her.'

'And why would I do that?' This guy is crazy if he thinks I'm going to ignore my own wife.

'Simple. You wouldn't want to get her hurt now would you?' I froze and he felt it. 'Exactly; you ignore her and she doesn't get hurt. Understand?' Oh yeah. I understood alright. 'Tell anyone about this and there will be serious consequences.' And with that he ran off in the direction he came. Now what? I couldn't talk to Isabella or they would hurt her… or worse… no. I would have to do as they asked.

(The following day, still EPOV)

I had ignored my Isabella all day; painful as it was to do so. But it appeared she was doing the same. I had really hurt her yesterday, and I couldn't do a thing about it! We got home and there was no rose on the doorstep as there was usually. It unnerved me.

Isabella ran off upstairs with Alice hot on her heels. I could hear their conversation from my place on the sofa. Alice was trying to convince her to still go to the prom.

'No Alice! I'm not going! I can't go with someone who doesn't want to go with me….' Oh Isabella… if only you knew! I want to go with you more than anything! She ran off into the forest once again and I was powerless to stop her. No one went after her since I didn't and I worried for her safety. I was worried that person was still out there. Every cell in my body ached to run after her but I didn't want her to get hurt. _But what if you don't go after her and she gets hurt anyway?_ It'll be my entire fault. After debating with myself for the best part of half an hour and ran off into the forest to search for her. I followed her scent and froze when I smelt it mixed with another. The same scent of the guy that cornered me yesterday. **NO.** I followed their scents through the forest and to the main road where it stopped. _Damn it! They must have gotten into a car…_ My Isabella was gone. They had played us.

(BPOV)

I was bundled into a van and we must have driven for about an hour and a half maybe two hours. The whole time I was praying that Edward would be safe. I could do this if it meant he would be okay. But I knew he wouldn't be. I knew that once he realised what had happened he would come after me; fight or not. I just prayed he wouldn't get hurt in the process.

We finally came to a stop and the same man pulled me out. This time I got a look at his face. He had dark skin and hair to match that was very long and braided. His bright red eyes told me he wasn't exactly a nice person. I looked around it looked as though we were in Seattle. We were outside an abandoned dance studio. Why were we here? The man pulled me inside and into what looked an old ballet studio. There were mirrors along one wall and bars stacked against the wall opposite.

The door banged shut behind us. Well now I was in trouble. The man threw me roughly to the floor and said: 'the boss will be here soon; try and look like you're happy to be here.' I was afraid of what he would do if I didn't so I did as he said. I needed to find a way out but it was at least two against one so I would have to co-operate for now.

I looked around to try and find something that would help me. The man had left the room again but I was willing to bet he was stood right outside the door in case I tried to escape. The room had no windows and no other doors. But there was a large skylight in the roof that looked big enough for even Emmett to fit through. It looked like my only chance. I couldn't hear anyone around…. And I couldn't smell any scent other than mine and the man's who had just left… I would have to take the chance whilst it was here.

The bars weren't very tall but I jumped on top of one and quickly jumped up to the skylight. Whilst I was in mid-air something crashed into me knocking me backwards and smashing my back into the wall of mirrors.

'Now now, can't have you escaping can we?'

The voice that spoke was deep and sultry but in a sleazy way. It was the voice of a man you wouldn't want to run into at night time. I looked up and saw a man. He had long blonde hair tied into a ponytail and piercing red eyes. I recognised him. It was someone I didn't think I'd ever see again.

'James?'

**Sorry yet another cliffy! But I am working on the next chapter right now! So I'll post it a.s.a.p What did you guys think? Review and let me know!**

**Puss-is-in-boots**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys back again xD Sorry I wanted to post this yesterday but I had an exam this morning and couldn't finish it in time! I got another 10 reviews for the last chapter! xD It made me sooo happy that I decided to update again xD That and I felt guilty for giving you so many cliffies lately! **

**Sad news- This will be the last chapter! I will post an epilogue but I decided that instead of posting this in two shorter chapters I'll make it one long chapter xD That way I can finish this story before my holiday on Thursday xD**

**So here's the last chapter before the epilogue which will hopefully be posted either tomorrow or Wednesday, but mostly likely Wednesday **

**So here it is- enjoy! Don't forget to review- it inspires me to write faster xD**

**I do not own twilight.**

Chapter 22

EPOV (from where he left off before)

I couldn't believe it. They had taken her from me! I couldn't wrap my head around it… my knees buckled under me a sob escaped my mouth. She couldn't be gone… I couldn't lose her! Not again… and I wouldn't! We had gone long enough not being together and I was not going to lose her now! Not when I had just got her back! I managed to pull myself together and ran back to the house.

I burst in the door to fine everyone sat watching some medical documentary.

'She's gone! They've taken her! We have to go, we have to save her!' The words burst out of my mouth the second I was in the door.

'Edward son, who's gone? Who's taken her?' It was Carlisle.

'Isabella, who else? And I don't know who they are yet. When I went to find her yesterday after our fight someone caught me by surprise and tackled me to the ground, saying that I had to ignore her or they would hurt her. I had no choice! I couldn't let her get hurt! I didn't see who it was but when I went after her a minute ago her scent was mixed with his! And then it disappeared, like they got into a car or something! They've played us! We have to go; we have to get her back! I can't… I can't lose her again…' The little composure I had disappeared and I found myself on the floor sobbing at the thought of being without my Isabella. I felt arms wrap themselves around me and I knew it was Esme: 'We will find her Edward, we'll find her I promise; it's going to be okay.' I let her soothe me in a way only mothers could; I felt like a boy again, rushing to his mother after he had grazed his knee or something.

'Okay let's think a minute before we just go rushing around like headless chickens.' Jasper. I could see he had switched to that part of him that was good at planning and strategizing. 'Alice did you see anything?'

'No! I haven't seen anything or I'd have warned you! I can't see Bella at the moment… but it's not like she's gone… it's more like no one has made a decision involving her. Like whomever it is isn't making any decisions.'

'Hmm… well we can't just go running off in search of her… especially if she got into a vehicle. You can't see anything? Anything that might give us a clue?' Jasper and Carlisle were both thinking of ways to find her so I pulled myself together and sat on the sofa beside Alice. Falling apart wasn't going to bring her back.

'No I-' Her face went blank. In her mind I could see her! I could see my Isabella! She jumped off some kind of bar and was trying to reach a skylight before something crashed into her and she smashed her back into mirrors. Jasper guessed what Alice wanted when her hand started frantically searching the coffee table, mind still in the future and passed her a piece of paper and a pencil and she began furiously drawing what she had seen. Everyone looked down. There was a wall of mirrors on one side, the bars she had jumped off on the opposite side and a skylight above.

'Oh! It's a dance studio! It looks like the one we went to a few months back! When Carlisle and I took salsa lessons? It's in Seattle!' I had never been more grateful for Esme's love of trying new things than in that moment!

We set off as fast as we could.

(BPOV, from where she left off last time)

'_James?'_

I couldn't believe it was him. He looked basically the same as when he was human except with more inhuman grace and beauty and bright red eyes. I could see that he was no longer the shy inexperienced boy I had once known, his crimson eyes shone with a wisdom that only vampires seem to have; it came with living unchanged for many years I guess. But there was something else as well… he seemed a little… restless? He kept moving from foot to foot, eyes darting all around the room, if she didn't know better she would have said he was on drugs; but no… it was more of a… mad kind of restless, as though living for so many years had finally sent him around the bend.

'Haha! Yes my love, it's me. Didn't think you'd see me again did you? I expect you are confused my dearest so I shall explain quickly as I am expecting your dear little boyfriend to burst in at any moment since you made that foolish decision to escape.' He was happy and joyful to start with, but his voice became a sneer at the end of his statement.

I wasn't too interested in what he had to say but one thing did catch my attention, what did he mean about Edward bursting in? What did my decision have to do with- _Alice! Of course!_ How had she been so stupid? Alice would have seen what was going to happen the second she made the decision. Which meant that Edward also has, and was on his way here, his family more than likely following. So, if they were all on the way here, or even if it was only Edward, the odds became more in her favour, so all she had to do was stall him until then.

'Now, I shall start at the beginning, and pay attention because I shall only say this once my dear. It starts back when we were still human. I was your stable boy, as you know, and I had seen you around the grounds. You expressed a lot of interest in the horses and I attempted to catch your attention but you never even noticed me! But then why would you? I was merely a stable boy. I was infatuated with you; your beauty, your kindness, everything. So I decided to try to win your favour. I wrote you a poem to give to you in the hopes that you would notice me more. But before I could do anything further I was attacked. I know the story was I got sick and died but obviously that is not true. What really happened was that stupid red-head Victoria had been watching me and changed me in the hopes that I would be her mate.' At his words blurry human memories of my own change came back. So I did see them! I thought I had seen a blonde man and a red-headed female before I passed out but the memory was so blurry I assumed I had imagined it; I hadn't even told Edward it was that blurry. 'Anyways, long story short I realised I couldn't have you then as we were too different, but I am a patient man so I waited for my chance to change you too, I was sure that once we were of the same kind and status you would finally notice me and we would be together. Imagine my surprise then, when I caught you sneaking around with none other than my replacement! I couldn't believe it! You were planning to run away together and everything! But luck was in my favour as your precious Edward caught the influenza and 'died.' I, of course knew he had been changed but I decided to leave him be as once you were changed your human memories would fade and then we would be together. But you didn't leave your house for two whole weeks! I was growing impatient when you finally came out. You walked right into the woods and started screaming and sobbing, I was watching you and you miscarried right in front of me- you were pregnant with that stupid boy's child! I was so mad! So I persuaded Victoria to help me change you, told her it was a sort of eternal punishment, then left you and killed her. I only kept her around in case she was useful. She wasn't obviously. I was so mad at you and him that I knew I would have to leave you a while, until I calmed down and worked out a plan of action. I kept watch for a little while and could see you were grieving over that stupid boy still so, as I am a generous man, decided to allow you a little time to grieve. I tried to keep tabs on you but somehow you slipped from my grasp and I lost you for quite some time! By the time I found you again you had re-united with your annoying little 'husband' and were playing happy families. That's when I started my plan. I had heard rumours that Aro was after the future seer in the Cullen clan and had sought information from him, telling him that I wished to help should I come across her. He stupidly believed me and told me what he knew of her power. So, you see, I was very careful not to make any decisions. I didn't even have to go anywhere near the house thanks to your little visitor. She was only two willing to help.' _Tanya. I knew she was acting odd! _'Then I simply had my friend Laurent threaten your precious Edward when he went after you after your fight, he was only too willing to avoid you to keep you safe, kidnapped you and poof! Here we are! Now I believe that's everything, any questions?' Wow that was a lot of information to take in at once even for a vampire. I wasn't sure I had stalled him enough but I couldn't stay here any longer; there was a foul predatory look in his eyes that I didn't like. I didn't respond to his question and simply lunged at him, taking him by surprise.

However, I was no fighter and he over powered me, once again throwing me backwards into the mirror.

'Feisty aren't we? I like that in a woman. Now here we are at the crossroads. You have a choice to make, I'm not a cruel man I will allow you a choice, you can either be with me willingly, or you die. Simple.' He was crazy I was sure of it; _could vampires go crazy?_

'Go to hell!' I spat in his face. There was no way on earth I would ever be with him! He growled and I could tell he was going to lunge at me and finish me off but at the same moment Edward came crashing through the skylight and threw him backwards away from me. James wasted no time in lunging for Edward. They fought for a while, neither gaining over the other and I could see Edward was itching to look over at me, too see with his own eyes that he was okay. I didn't dare speak for fear of breaking his focus, but he looked at me anyway and that was all James needed to grab his neck and pin him to the mirrored wall beside me.

'Well, well, well look who we have here! You're alone, because you're faster than the others, but not stronger.'

'I am strong enough to kill you!' Edward growled.

'No! If one of us dies it will be you! You stole her from me! She is mine and I will have her!' James' moment of craziness loosened his grasp around Edward's neck and he immediately launched at him securing his arms behind his back in the same moment Emmett crashed through the ceiling beside the skylight, and the Cullen's followed one by one actually through it. _Trust Emmett. _He landed gracefully in front of Edward and ripped his head from his body, throwing it in the fire that Rosalie and Jasper had started. I couldn't see Carlisle, Alice or Esme and presumed they had come in the main entrance and disposed of Laurent.

'Hey Belly-boo!' He simply grinned at me. I loved how happy Emmett always was. It never failed to put a smile on my face and this moment was no different.

Suddenly Edward was in front of me and the rest of the world fell away. He kissed me furiously and passionately. In that kiss I could feel all his fear of losing me, his relief to find me okay, and his endless love.

'Isabella, my love, I am so glad you're okay! I'm sorry for everything I said to you! I didn't mean any of it I swear! I love you so much and I promise I always will.' I could see the sincerity in his eyes and I immediately forgave him.

'I'm sorry to Edward. For everything I said and everything you had to go through today, I know how hard it must have been for you. I love you so much.'

'Yes it was, but I would do it all a hundred times over if it meant keeping you safe.' He hugged me close to him and we enjoyed the relief that came with being re-united.

'Hey can we go home now?' It was Emmett of course. Impatient as ever. Esme was the one who answered him:

'Yes Emmett. But go through the door, yes? I don't want any holes in **my** ceiling please!' We all laughed. Home. I couldn't think of anywhere else I would rather be.

(BPOV, later that night)

Edward and I were curled up together on his bed; just enjoying each other's company. Tanya had mysteriously disappeared but I found that I didn't really care; as long as she was gone.

'Isabella love?'

'Yes Edward?'

'Marry me.' It was a statement not a question.

'I'm already married to you silly!'

'No I mean, marry me again, let's renew our vows. We're married as humans yes, but we're different now, I want us to be married as vampires too.' How sweet of him. I knew he wanted to be tied to me in every way possible and my answer couldn't be anything else.

'Oh Edward, of course I'll marry you.' He grinned that crooked grin I loved and kissed my wedding ring before kissing me. I could hear Alice squealing about wedding plans from some other part of the house but the greater part of my mind was concentrated on Edward. As it should be.

**What did you think? I'm a little unsure of that last part? I felt it was a little too cheesy? Sadly that was the last chapter before the epilogue :'( which I will put up A.S.A.P. and then this story is complete! I'm rather sad about that, but all good things must come to an end. So review and let me know what you thought, and I'll hopefully have the epilogue up by weds **

**The epilogue will be mostly the wedding but if you think of anything you're still confused about let me know and I will try to include that as well xD**

**Puss-is-in-boots**


	23. Epilogue

**Hey guys here's this epilogue as promised! Sorry sorry sorry it's so late I was so busy packing all my stuff up that I forgot I had promised to put this up! I'm really really sorry! **

**There was a few people who suggested I kill Tanya off (You wicked people ;)) So I added that in for you in this part This is the last ever part for love never dies! There won't be a sequel to this as I can't think of where I would take the story now that they are back together. But I might do a few outtakes if you guys can think of a scenario you would want?**

**Anyways enjoy the epilogue and review one last time?**

**I do not own twilight**

Epilogue

BPOV

Things couldn't have gone better for Edward and I since the incident with James. The Volturi got wind of Tanya trying to separate us and disposed of her; apparently that's frowned upon in the vampire world, that was a law I wasn't aware of but it worked out in our favour. Although I did feel sorry for her sisters, they had already lost a mother and now they had lost their sister too.

Alice had been unbearable the last few months. She was adamant that our wedding be planned down to the last detail. Edward and I weren't bothered about all the fluff too much; we just wanted a small affair with our family. But of course Alice wanted to go all out; we managed to reach a compromise and decided to have the wedding in the Cullen's backyard but let Alice plan all the dresses and the decorations. To be honest the main reason I let her was because it made her happy; she was easier to deal with that way and poor Jasper was the one who would have had to deal with her otherwise.

We also had a new addition to the family. Emmett was out hunting after school one day when he came across a man being attacked by a bear, he tried to help but it was too late for him, but he did say: 'take care of my daughter' apparently before he finally died. That was when he heard a baby cry. It was a little girl with curly blonde hair bright blue eyes, no more than a few months old. Of course he scooped her up and brought her home. Rose set eyes on her and it was love at first sight. We didn't know her name so they decided to name her Emily Sophia Hale/ Cullen. (Of course her real last name was Cullen since Emmett and Rose are married but it would change according to our cover story.) If you didn't know she wasn't theirs you wouldn't suspect a thing. She looks so much like Rose it's uncanny; you just know that she'll get her attitude when she's older. And she's got her daddy wrapped around her little finger already; Emmett dotes on her and it's nice to see a different side to him.

As of right now though? I was being tortured. AKA letting Alice and Rose make me over for my wedding. _I was getting married today. _I felt none of the nerves that most bride's experience; it was Edward after all, we loved each other and nothing else mattered. When I was finally deemed 'perfect' they helped me step into my gown; this time Edward insisted I get the wedding gown I didn't have the first time around. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline, tightening under the bust with a royal blue band, before it flared out to make a slight chapel train at the back. It was fastened with buttons all the way up the back which was a bit of a pain but the dress really was beautiful. Rose had pulled my hair back into a bun with a few strands lose to frame my face whilst Alice had put mascara eyeliner and lip gloss on my face. I was amazed; I looked incredible! I turned around to face them, already in their royal blue bridesmaid's dresses. It was time.

Alice and Rose walked out of the back door one at a time, Alice telling me to wait 5 seconds and then follow. I turned to Carlisle, whom I had asked to walk me down the aisle as he had become like a father to me, and he asked:

'Are you ready?' I merely nodded at him and we walked out of the door to meet my future.

Some part of my brain was aware of the blue and silver decorations all around the garden, taking in the beautiful archway Alice had insisted we have, but the larger part was focused on Edward. He looked so handsome in his black suit; he had on a white shirt and a royal blue tie. I couldn't take my eyes off him; he seemed to have the same problem. Carlisle's hand on my arm was the only thing keeping me from sprinting down the aisle. We finally reached him and Carlisle placed my hand in Edward's before taking his place beside Esme who looked like she would already be crying if such a thing were possible.

In true Edward fashion, he couldn't resist telling me how beautiful he thought I looked before Emmett had a chance to speak. Emmett was going to be our minister and Jasper was his best man; making Alice my maid of honour.

'Dearly beloved we are gathered here today…' I barely heard the rest, I was too focused on Edward; I was drowning in his love filled gaze and couldn't take my eyes off him. I was aware of saying 'I do' and then Emmett yelling:

'You may now kiss your bride Eddie!' In true Emmett fashion. (To be honest I was surprised he had been serious this long.) And then Edward's lips were on mine, and nothing else mattered.

Our love was something that couldn't be broken or bent or twisted over time; if anything it only got stronger. I fell more in love with him every day and that was how it should be. Neither of us knew what the future would hold, but we both knew we could face it together; because our love will never die.

**The end was really cheesy but I kind of like it xD So what did you think? Review one last time and let me know? I'm taking a break for a while now because it's summer and I want some time to relax and enjoy it but I'll probably be back with a new story in July time so put me on author alert and keep your eyes peeled! I have a few ideas but I'm not sure which I'm going to go with…**

**Anyways- Have a great summer- see you soon!**

**Puss-is-in-boots**


End file.
